Dream it Blonde
by wafflewolves
Summary: Shelly Mackenzie (OC) is one of the four members of JTF2 on Team Rainbow Six. One morning he has a dream that he can't even understand. Warning: Extreme amount of Slash


**Author's Note: This will probably be the craziest Rainbow Six Siege story you will ever get to read. Brace yourselves for the madness that I have created which is my first reckless story. The amount of slash is insane even to me, reviewing this will help me determine how I should portray such ideas. Do keep in mind that Shelly Mackenzie is still dreaming until he is woken up by IQ., other characters may wake up from dreams but Shelly is adding all of those elements into the dream. Lastly, the title isn't an insult to blonde's in any way whatsoever, it is simply because the dreamer is simply blonde; the original title was dye it blonde (figure out why). Good Luck reading!**

Sebastien Cote was well asleep as he had already passed the usual breakfast time. Buck did quite some work the day before but no one knew that he would be THAT sleepy. Monika Weiss was eager to check on her Canadian fellow, after all he was in her newly created band.

Luckily Buck wasn't the type of guy that slept with his door locked so IQ easily invaded his grounds and saw Buck sprawled over his bed covered by a blanket. IQ saw how cute the guy looked as he slept but knew she had to wake him up but also to do something she really wanted to do: dye his hair blonde.

GSG9 felt pretty lonely by the fact that they were the only blondes on the whole team. Jäger, IQ, and Blitz had blue eyes while Bandit had brown. Then there was Shelly who transferred to Team Rainbow but he wasn't always around as he performed the real dirty work against the White Masks with his buddies Toby, Teddy, and Evan. Intel work on foot was a brutal process but he earned the full respect of also getting it done and in the best way possible.

There was one thing that a blue eyed blonde like Shelly that struck IQ. It was the beard. It was well cut only making it more interesting being just as neat as Obi-Wan Kenobi but no one else had a beard in GSG9 in fact the whole team had nothing except for Buck.

IQ felt like a breeder performing selective breeding although it was nothing really like it however she was still getting the traits she wanted on her demand. The process required fairness too as she needed to fully convince him of such an idea. First the Canadian needed to wake the hell up.

IQ traced a few fingers down his spine to see what it would do as she already got rid of his blanket. IQ felt the boy's bicep on his contracted arm as it bulged in his long sleeve. It was a really firm build like that of Sledge and Bandit perhaps this guy didn't kill bears with his eyes after all.

Buck still lay in the same position as IQ thought about giving one of her hugs that everyone on the team simply loved. Maybe the Canadian required a kiss of hers, whatever it was IQ wasn't sure what to do first. It was clear touching him didn't work. "Damn it Sebastien," she groaned out loud accidentally.

Buck soon yawned after the statement and his eyelids flickered open. At first Buck thought he was seeing things but in fact she really was standing in front of him.

"Hey Monika," he said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Fantastic, you're finally awake," she replied.

"I have a feeling you want something from me," said Buck.

"Yes I do and trust me you'll love it yourself. IQ sat next to Buck on the bed as he put an arm around her.

Buck glided a hand through his hair pushing the brown strands away from his forehead. As usual IQ's hood was down although at times Buck liked to put it up for fun.

"So what is this idea of yours?" asked Buck. IQ's finger traced down his beard.

"It's to dye your hair blonde," replying with a smile.

Buck processed the radical idea. He wondered why she would want to do such a thing to him but soon realized it couldn't be that bad. Mute had dyed his hair blue it was more like complementary highlights than a full color change. He remembered the time when he was the first one to find out in the bully fashion or just in general. Buck was thinking about it for some time and IQ had to speak.

"I hope I didn't make you crazy Sebastien. I sort of wanted to make you the at home version of Shelly. I mean it's completely up to you. Your eyes a blue like his and your beard is almost like his. So what's it going to be Mr. Cote?" asked IQ.

Buck jumped to his conclusion that he liked the idea if not loved it.

"I'll do it Monika," confirmed Buck. IQ hugged her friend happily as Buck enthusiastically embraced her happiness.

"You want to eat breakfast first?" questioned IQ legitimately.

"I think I'd like you to dye me now," said Buck.

"Let me fetch what I need," she replied running out.

Buck took off the long-sleeved tee and found out he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. He knew he could easily put one on however he just slumped back on to the mattress and closed his eyes.

IQ came back with the materials she needed quite fast catching Buck shirtless.

"I'm back Sebastien," giggled IQ.

"Great," he replied sitting in the chair by the mirror.

IQ quickly threw a blindfold around Buck's eyes and tied it at the back of his head.

"Oh this will be interesting," muttered Buck.

"Have fun in the darkness," replied IQ.

"You bet," said Buck.

"You never told me what shade you wanted it," said IQ.

"I didn't think I'd have a choice," he said honestly.

"I'm giving you a chance so I suggest you use it," suggested IQ.

"You know I like it dirty but light would be interesting as well," replied Buck.

"Light seems cute, I'd go with that," stated IQ.

"Bleach away Monika," declared Buck crossing his arms as his legs were thrown on the table in front on him.

"Be as comfortable as you like," agreed IQ.

First IQ had to bleach him as his hair was a dark color. Buck enjoyed IQ being in his hair as her fingers crawled around his head. IQ applied bleach as she would be giving him the all over blonde coverage right after. The process was faster than Buck expected or for his head at least since she hadn't touched his beard yet. She applied it with ease as Buck knew she had some on the best skill and precision there could be. Buck took a moment to reflect on the fact that, what if his hair was originally blonde. It seemed interesting but it didn't align with his French- Canadian background being born in Quebec.

Blitz was searching for IQ as he forgot what she was doing today. He searched in many places and finally came to Buck's room with the door already wide open. IQ was attending to Buck as he then realized she was coloring his hair today. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt as it may mess up the process that was smoothly proceeding. Blitz simply stood by the door and watched his favorite girl master another skill. When IQ went to the other side of Buck's beard she spotted the lover boy and shortly conversed with him.

"Hey Elias," greeted IQ.

"Hey Monika, and hey Sebastien" Blitz greeted back.

The Canadian waved back as IQ gave a fair smile. At first Blitz didn't realize that Buck was shirtless but soon did assuming IQ caught him before his morning shower.

"I just wanted to tell you about the new girl joining the team in a week or two," said Blitz.

IQ paused what she was doing. "You HAVE to tell me about her," demanded IQ.

"She'll be known as Valkyrie and is a defender with this cool sticky camera stuff. She has quite a few tattoos on her arms. She's blonde and her eyes are either blue or green. She wears face paint under the eyes and she's a U.S. Navy Seal just like Keith," Blitz informed.

IQ remembered Keith and how his operation had saved them from the White Masks. She cheered up at the thought and hoped to see him again. Keith had personally killed one of the White Masks most important leaders and orchestrated a rescue operation of Team Rainbow after the horrendous flight out of Sweden. She also remembered his squad mates Greg, Brett, and Carson. Keith had plenty of other cards that he played as she remembered seeing the German KSK and GSG9, the British SAS, the French GIGN, the Polish GROM, the Russian Spetsnaz, the U.S. Delta Force, the Danish Hunter Corps, the Norwegian FSK, the Canadian JTF2 and finally the Dutch KCT. The whole crew got away from the enormous White Mask base in one piece in which there was a celebration in Germany and then everything just split up from there.

(Think of Keith as Shelly with long hair)

"I definitely miss that whole crew," replied IQ.

"I'd say just the same," added Buck recalling his flight back with Whiskey Team.

"Almost done Sebastien," said IQ.

"Take your time Monika," replied Buck.

A bored Twitch was free roaming her shock drone as she came upon Buck's room and saw quite an interesting scene between IQ, Buck, and Blitz. As she looked at her wrist she attempted to zoom in on the three without revealing the drone but accidentally fired the Taser gun at Buck's leg.

"You're now a blonde Mr. Cote," said IQ whipping off the blindfold.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Buck as he immediately grabbed his left leg feeling the effects of the Taser.

"Are you alright?" asked IQ.

"I've been shocked and I don't even know how," hissed Buck.

"What do you need?" asked Blitz.

Buck looked at the doorway and spotted a drone that looked like Twitch's shock drone.

"Stop that drone Elias!" yelled Buck pointing to the machine that sped away.

Blitz chased after the evil drone hoping to catch it quickly.

"Oh and thanks Monika, I love what you did," said Buck in respect of what IQ had done for him and gave her a strong bear hug.

"No problem Sebastien," she happily replied.

Their heads were resting on the other's shoulder as they then pulled away for a kiss but then paused before they could. They communicated with their eyes as blue stared into blue.

"You're part French right?" asked IQ.

"Yeah," replied Buck.

On that note IQ made her lips met his an Buck realized what was expected of him and gave her the French Revolution she wanted. Neither of them had really French kissed before but easily got the hang of it as their tongues made contact and moved around their mouths. A romantic tone had already been set with Buck being shirtless and IQ was wearing only her sports top and hoodie left open. Buck's hands had slid down to her waist and for fun fingered her navel making her moan. In return she did the same to Buck and caused the same reaction. Buck broke up the kiss to voice his most recent thought.

"Maybe Emma really chose the right time to do that," said Buck.

"Perhaps she really did," agreed IQ as she went to lock the door.

"You locked it didn't you?" smirked Buck.

"Yes I did," grinned IQ.

"Just to make sure. Elias isn't your boyfriend right?" questioned Buck.

"No, but I think you'll be a great match for Valkyrie when she gets here, if I do" assured IQ.

"Do you think she'll know that I was brown haired?" he asked fairly.

"Set off a good date with her and find out who she really is. That's the best I can say for now at least," suggested IQ.

"Fair enough," replied Buck as they went back to making out.

IQ ended up moving him to the bed in which she fell onto Buck. Buck raised an eyebrow as she played with his chest. Buck let her feel his firm muscular structure which only made him much more interesting. Like IQ Buck was asleep in shorts in which they both were in broad shorts. Like quite a few operators IQ and Buck knew how to skate as it was a fascinating sport that was simply cool however it was done.

Like almost everyone on the team no one really went to sleep with their underwear or at least the guys because of science. Science or not Buck wasn't wearing any as IQ slid a finger under his shorts.

As IQ slowly played with his shorts Buck attempted to take off her hoodie but then decided to leave it on, convinced it made her look quite sexy.

Their feelings for fucking developed quickly as Buck's huge erection raged in his shorts battling to be free of restraints. Buck held IQ's hands as she pulled off his shorts and let free the huge dick the Canadian had to offer. They both looked at it wondering what they should do next. They wanted to fuck but weren't sure how to proceed.

IQ lay face up on the bed as her head rest on the pillow just how wanted he wanted her to. IQ threw off her shorts and hoodie herself.

"I didn't want to get cum on my hoodie, it's one of my favorite ones," explained IQ.

"That's completely fine," said Buck.

"Just fuck me in the ass, it'll be better for both of us," said IQ stroking Buck's huge dick.

Buck looked at her long golden blonde hairs and grabbed her waist.

"You deserve the best," said Buck.

Buck and IQ felt each other as IQ relaxed at Buck's treatment of touch. IQ knew it was a smart move since they barely did anything else to prepare themselves.

Buck's thumbs held open the tight ring of muscle as it inserted his member and lightly moaned. Buck admired her strength both ways. She was able to handle his entrance. He felt her 8 pack abs which were just priceless. Her arms were extremely well built for her female structure while pretty much everyone was on the same page with legs. She was no bodybuilder of course but had a superior athletic build. Rainbow Six had quite a few 8 packs going around from Bandit, Glaz, and quite a few others.

Buck thrust slowly and started increasing the pace as he could hear her moans of pleasure and no pain. IQ wrapped her legs around his back and held his arms securing her position. They both smiled at each other as they tried to keep their eyes open but closing them was what it came to be as he thrust. Buck simply closed his because she was for the sake of copying reactions. Buck thrust harder and faster as her moans became louder as they eagerly awaited their climax. They gripped each other harder as Buck thrust faster pounding her inside. Buck felt the pressure in his dick build up as he hoped IQ would cum so he wouldn't have to inside her. Luckily a strong thrust and a climactic moan made IQ cum as it shot up and around her abdomen. IQ moaned at the loss of Buck inside of her as Buck shot his load on her abs. They both panted as it was over. However they now needed to clean up the mess sex gave them. IQ had hatched the perfect plan after all Buck said he'd make it the best.

"Suck it all up," said IQ.

Expecting resistance to the idea she started rubbing his dick.

"Seems legit," replied Buck as his tongue acted like an ice skater going all over the pool of the warm, white, and sticky cum.

"Your so great in battle you know," said IQ stroking his hair.

"Is it the shotgun?" asked Buck.

"I fucking love that attachment. You're prepared for distance and close up," explained IQ.

IQ noticed that Buck finished quite quickly and decided to engage in a friendly tussle with the boy. Buck had to admit he liked the touch as it was soft and pleasurable and perhaps even appreciated to some degree. They might have been wrestling but Buck took his thoughts somewhere.

"So this is where the Ronda Rousey of Team Rainbow was hiding," remarked Buck noticing he ended up on the bottom.

"I'm pretty sure she's mixed martial artist but I'll take it as a complement," replied IQ.

"Flooring someone could easily involve a tussle, I don't see how I'm wrong," said Buck.

"I didn't say you were wrong Sebastien, I said she could but is something else," explained IQ.

"Alright you win," declared Buck.

Now that IQ was on top she decided to take control of Buck. IQ started sucking Buck's dick as he could hear his moans tangle with pleasure. Due to the size of his shaft, IQ could only suck so much as her tongue swirled around the rest of his dick. "IQ forced a finger inside of Buck until she got to three as she could see Buck's expression change each time. IQ was stimulating him to cum again in three ways as she was jacking him, fingering, and sucking him off. Without warning Buck shot his load of warmth down IQ's throat making her stop.

IQ and Buck cuddled side by side staring at each other wondering what was next.

"I went twice Monika," said Buck.

"True," replied IQ.

"So…" Buck trailed hoping for a lead in the conversation.

IQ nuzzled her nose against his hair and felt his skin with her fingers. Buck licked her lips as IQ accepted the tongue in her mouth. The two found out that they wanted to French it again and so they did.

Blitz grasped the drone as he knocked on Buck's door. The Canadian could destroy it as he pleased as Blitz caught it and kept it intact.

IQ and Buck both knew that Blitz had come back and quickly dressed themselves up. The next step was to cover up what they were doing. IQ found a jet black nail polish and eyeliner.

"I think you'll need another makeover," said IQ holding out the material.

"At this moment I really don't care if you do," said Buck sitting in the chair.

"Fantastic," replied IQ applying the color to his cut nails.

IQ masterfully finished his left hand as Blitz knocked again and Buck realized he needed a shirt.

"One second Elias, this stuff isn't that easily," remarked IQ.

"Whenever you're ready Monika," replied Blitz.

Buck's tee was apparently black as well, making IQ think she could easily create a blonde Goth although it was at least a controlled well made one. IQ painted the boy's other hand and when completely finished doing so, she opened the door for Blitz.

"I have the drone," said Blitz.

"You're the best," whispered Buck as he hugged him.

"That means quite a lot but don't you wear white in the band?" questioned Blitz looking at his nails.

"Damn it I forgot to give it to him, thanks for reminding me Elias," said IQ rushing out of the room.

"I do?" asked Buck.

"I think you do, anyway you'll find out soon," assured Blitz.

IQ quickly looked through the stack of boxes in her room that she had brought with Blitz from shopping in London. In fact she hadn't given anyone their box yet and felt upset but brought Buck his box while she could.

"Change into every item in this box. Make sure it's EVERYTHING," stated IQ as she pulled Blitz to wait in the hallway.

Buck opened up the gray box and found whatever was inside was neatly wrapped in paper of the same color. He saw a handwritten note and promised to read it later. Buck decided to take out the tallest item first which were apparently shoes. The padded ankle looked pretty cool as he found out that she bought him a pair of the Vans Sk8 Hi. They were completely white inside and out along with the stripe on the side. Buck remembered that Vine he saw the other they but knew these weren't those. He held off in wearing them as there was still much more to see. He next found socks however these were no simple design at all. Everyone in the band's name was threaded in along with their flag. In which the base color was the color that remained from all those already taken by the flags. It wasn't much of a surprise that Levi's jeans were in the package but what they specifically were in type was the wow factor to Buck at least. Skinny jeans were at least a lot better than fitted as the liberty to space existed to some degree. He knew his theme was white as he had seen the pants. Buck was relieved to see that his underwear were white boxer briefs instead of something else. Buck continued going upwards and came to a white crew neck t-shirt with perhaps the best processed cotton ever as it felt extremely nice and snug on his skin being so soft and comfortable and smooth. Next Buck came upon a sports sweater which was just as lovely. The hood had drawstrings and the body had pockets in the front. He put on the rest of the clothes he took out and moved to something else in the box. Buck found fingerless gloves maybe IQ really threw in her style into this box. Then came a watch to go along as Buck slapped it on to his left wrist. The last two things in the box were casuals and a beanie. The beanie had a fold just the way he liked it. The casuals were luckily shades tinted slate as the frame was white literally what became his entire covered figure. Buck decided to express his blonde hair and let a few strands through the front of the fold.

IQ and Blitz were taking selfies as both groups had no full idea that half an hour had passed. Then Buck at last opened the door.

"I fucking love it guys," barked Buck creating a group hug.

"We're glad you did," replied IQ.

"Whenever you're ready for everyone else to see just tell us," said Blitz.

"I'll have to do something with this pathetic drone first," replied Buck grabbing it.

Buck went downstairs with the drone to Twitch's room. He had to make a swift move and had only one shot at this. Buck opened the door and threw the drone at Twitch's back.

"Ow!" said a voice.

It didn't add up. If the voice was masculine but was Twitch's room, who could it have been?

"Fuck, it's Julien," muttered Buck to himself.

Rook glared at the figure clad and white and stumbled off the bed to give chase. Buck head upstairs as one of the fastest people on the team stayed close behind.

When IQ and Blitz came into sight Buck mouthed: "Help me." Blitz was able to grab onto Rook tossing them both to the floor which also made him lose grip but also gave time for Buck to temporarily disappear. Rook instantly got up and searched many rooms on the third floor until he finally came upon the figure in white with his back to the window, who defensively held a combat knife.

"Stay away," warned Buck.

"Wait you're… what? You're…" trailed Rook confusedly.

"I'm blonde Julien, I do what I want when I want," grinned Buck taking off his beanie.

Buck walked out of the room giving Rook a pat on the shoulder and strolled proudly out the room. He saw IQ pull Blitz back onto his feet and the new presence of Bandit and Jäger.

"Get over here Sebastien!" welcomed Bandit.

"Let him walk it off Dominic, he probably threw Julien out a window or something," voiced Jäger.

"I think we added someone to the squad," said IQ.

"Stop reminding me of bullshit from high school," groaned Blitz.

The rest of them laughed but soon silenced themselves at the legitimacy of Blitz's statement.

"It's not like it was a problem people," explained Blitz.

"That's a relief," said Bandit.

Buck was just about to walk past Frost's room as she slid out into the hallway in her chair holding a huge stack of pancakes on a plate. Every layer looked like it had maple syrup as plenty came out the sides. She held a fork in her left hand. Her black hair flew out her beanie as her eyes demanded Buck's response.

"What's this for?" asked Buck surprised.

"It's for you Sebastien," replied Frost.

"I have to say that's quite a lot of pancakes," stated Buck.

"I heard you didn't have breakfast so I fetched it for you," explained Frost.

"Did you eat already?" asked Buck fairly.

"I already did so go ahead," suggested Frost holding out the fork.

"Thanks Tina," replied Buck taking the plate and fork.

"You know you look great in white and blonde," commented Frost.

Buck grinned widely at the statement and gave her the eye. Frost did the same and gave him a wave and rolled back into her room.

"We'll talk later," said Buck.

"Of course," replied Frost.

The German crew stood in front of him and his stack of breakfast. He directed the group to his room and saw Blitz take and eat one by hand.

"Anyone else?" asked Buck.

"We're fine I hope," said IQ glaring at Blitz.

"So what did you do to Julien?" asked Bandit.

Buck raised a finger in his fork hand as his mouth was stuffed. Blitz was standing up by the table while IQ sat legs crossed on his bed with Bandit and Jäger sat with Buck. Buck whipped out his combat knife and held it by the point of the blade.

"I used this," said Buck.

"Where's the blood then?" challenged Bandit.

"Some kills are too clean," replied Buck.

"So you choked him at knifepoint?" asked Bandit.

"Maybe I did," said Buck.

Buck threw the knife out the door as it clattered to the floor missing Rook by centimeters.

"Damn it! I missed him," uttered Buck eating another fork full.

"Sebastien you almost killed me there!" yelled Rook in shock.

GSG9 laughed at the fact especially Bandit as he sort of preferred it to hit Rook.

"Your girl electrocuted me during a makeover!" yelled Buck and prepared to throw something else.

"I didn't know anything about that! Sorry that it happened!" apologized Rook.

"Maybe you should've kept her busy in bed!" Buck yelled back.

Rook came into the room and the yelling turned down to a heated conversation.

"Mine's bigger than yours anyway," said Rook pointing to his crotch.

Buck racked his brain for an answer and a safe one. Each second only sent Rook further to his desired victory. Buck glanced at IQ as he depended on her for an answer and for permission. It really seemed like the only way to answer as they had no idea for other responses. IQ nodded and then sighed.

"How would you know that if you haven't seen it?" challenged IQ.

"Like you have," replied Rook.

"That's because I have asshole," implied IQ causing GSG9 to gasp and stare at Buck.

"While YOU were fucking around with the drone causing HIM to chase it, WE had a magical moment," said Buck pointing fingers at Rook, Blitz, and IQ.

"Lucky!," replied Bandit supportively.

IQ gave Bandit a hug and a short kiss.

"Well you might've fucked but you still can't prove anything and I didn't do anything with the drone," argued Rook.

"When have I ever lied," said Buck.

"AND you took advantage of your friend's chase to HAVE sex," said Rook.

Blitz shrugged at the response as he sort of had to agree. He wasn't surprised other people liked IQ but it happened in a situation he couldn't dismiss.

"Honestly, I'm with Julien on that one," responded Blitz.

"Damn it Elias," barked Bandit.

So far in the conversation Jäger had remained mysteriously quiet. He really wanted to give Julien the killing blow but wasn't sure how. He did admit to himself at least he was surprised about Buck and IQ having such a romanticizing chemistry. After all it wasn't really liked he had better chances than Buck because sometimes friends could be just as good as partners. Jäger realized that Twitch's perspective was missing and that it could either make or break the situation. Now he simply needed to cover up his true intentions as he left the room. He also had a feeling that the conversation flew into dick size which was awfully funny but had a firm belief that Buck was a lot larger than Rook. Not like he actually needed to see it of course. Jäger stood up from his chair and shoved Rook out of the doorway.

"Wait Marius, where are you going?" asked IQ.

"I'm getting a drink sweetheart," replied Jäger.

IQ blushed slightly as Jäger called her sweetheart. While Bandit smiled as he saw her blush.

Logically although not currently present, Jäger now held the highest amount of power in the conversation as he now had the chance to expose a possible weakness of Rook's. He head downstairs to the second floor where Twitch's room was and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" asked Twitch in a welcoming tone.

"It's Marius," replied Jäger.

"Good you're here Marius," said Twitch letting him inside.

The two ended up sitting on the edge of the bed and conversed.

"I sort of need you to do me favor," said Jäger.

"Well what is it?" asked Twitch holding his hand.

"Julien caused a stir and I think you're the solution," said Jäger.

"Interesting. Earlier Julien told me wasn't feeling like himself and that he was angry and while he was talking with me he stormed out just as angry. I found the drone and spotted a figure clad in white. Sebastien had his revenge, perhaps I need to explain what I accidentally did with the shock drone," replied Twitch.

"I'm afraid the only the only way is to make him just as angry," said Jäger.

"What's your plan?" asked Twitch.

Jäger moved his face just an inch apart from hers.

"I hope this give you the idea," whispered Jäger.

Twitch held Jäger by the shoulders with each hand and moved their bodies apart.

"Are you sure kissing me in front of him is the best idea?" questioned Twitch reasonably.

"Emma, I can fly you out of here on any aircraft if all hell brakes loose," assured Jäger.

"I forgot you were an ace," said Twitch.

"Well not really but if you say so," replied Jäger.

"Now comes the experiment," said Twitch.

Twitch caught Jäger off guard with her statement and her lips clashed into his for a kiss. She was thinking whether she should French him. After all it might need to last longer than they may expect and Twitch pursued the idea. Her tongue slithered into his mouth and felt around as Jäger too decided to do the same. Twitch felt Jäger's hands on her back keeping her close and felt the long, silky, light brown hairs that went down the back of her head. Unexpectedly Twitch broke of the kiss which was surprisingly clean to brake as no saliva stood between their mouths. Jäger felt liked had done something wrong and let go of her hair. Twitch studied what came to be a nervous expression on the older boy's face.

"Stop worrying Jäger it was a great kiss. You can French well and add in hair play which was cool," said Twitch.

Jäger's expression lit up cheerfully.

"So we can do this?" asked Jäger.

"Of course we can Marius. Since you're taller you'll be against the wall so they can tell that I'm there," said Twitch.

"Let's get this over with," replied Jäger hopping to his feet.

The two rushed out of the room and head upstairs as they soon approached Buck's room.

"Whatever Jäger went to do must be a genius plan," whispered Bandit to IQ.

"I was beginning to come to the same conclusion," IQ whispered back.

"Sometimes I love you so much I can't say anything about it," romanticized IQ.

"I think fucking with one boy is enough for a day," said Bandit.

"Who said we were?" questioned IQ.

"Maybe it was love itself," replied Bandit.

"I think I need a German Shepherd," said IQ.

"That's nice yet random," said Bandit.

Bandit pulled the hood over her head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Great, now you do that too," said IQ.

"It's cute," argued Bandit.

"Really?" questioned IQ.

"Yes Monika," said Bandit.

"What are you leading me to Dominic?" asked IQ.

"Nothing," claimed Bandit innocently.

"Anyway how's your brother doing?" asked IQ.

"He's doing well for now at least," replied Bandit.

"Is he still angry about what you did to him?" asked IQ.

"Yeah, I would say he is but I was a prankster then, now I'm different, I've gone past that. In fact at times he admits I'm a whole different person now and I think I'm proud of that," responded Bandit.

"Well you showed him you're one of the best operators in the world, he must be proud of you," supported IQ.

"He definitely still is even though I ended his career in GSG9," said Bandit slightly upset.

Rook and Buck's argument fell into a stalemate as no one had anything to say. Leverage was on Rook's side as Buck couldn't counter it however no one clearly knew about Jäger's masterful plan. Rook was leaning against the wall by the door while Blitz was sitting in Jäger's seat. Buck was still eating his pancakes as the stack became lower at a faster rate with Blitz's support. Outside in the hallway Jäger was against the wall as Twitch held them there as they fiercely kissed each other. This quickly caught Bandit's attention as he was looking in that direction.

"Looks like you lost her loyalty Julien," grinned Bandit gesturing to the couple outside.

"What the…" said Rook looking at Jäger and Twitch.

Rook ran out of the room to give chase to Jäger.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of my room!" yelled Buck.

Bandit rolled up his sleeves and stood up.

"I think Marius might need some help," stated Bandit.

"Save him," said Blitz.

"Pancakes are your reward so go ahead," added Buck.

While Buck and Blitz were still eating, IQ took of her hood and decided to paint her nails black since she didn't already, Twitch went to fetch Doc in case.

Jäger now head in the opposite direction heading to the staircase with Rook furiously wanting to get his hands on the older boy. Bandit tactically positioned himself as he prepared to grab Rook and deal with him. Jäger quickly slipped passed him. Instead of waiting Bandit ran towards Rook in which the unexpected action sent Rook and Bandit tumbling to the floor after the collision which luckily wasn't head on.

"Damn it Dominic, what was that for," growled Rook.

The two bodies lay on the floor and stayed there with faces only inches apart.

"You don't have to kill Jäger you know," said Bandit calmly.

"Oh really?" said Rook.

"Yes really," replied Bandit.

"Exactly how do you know what my situation feels like?" challenged Rook.

The question was a good one. Bandit liked IQ but his relationship with her wasn't like Twitch and Rook or perhaps Ash and Thermite.

"I guess I don't, at least I have just as much fun as you do," said Bandit grabbing the boy by his legs and dragging him to Buck's room.

"Always bossing around the younger ones," groaned Rook.

"Maybe you should be like Mark, always on his A game," retorted Bandit.

"What are you going to do with me Dominic?" asked Rook.

"Nothing harmful," said Dominic in a dismissively cold tone.

"From the second toughest guy on the team! Dominic, you're literally fucking me in the brain," replied Rook.

Bandit dragged the boy into the room and slumped him against the wall.

"I brought back your Imperial scum," said Bandit.

"What should we do with him?" asked Blitz.

"He's been bothering a few too many people to lecture him out of it. So this is where you come in Monika," stated Buck.

"What do I need to do?" asked IQ.

"We'll dye him blonde too," grinned Buck.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Bandit.

"Trust me he deserves a form of punishment he wouldn't expect. So Dominic do the favor of gagging and blindfolding him," replied Buck.

"Let me go fetch Marius first, we can't let him miss out on this," said IQ leaving the room.

IQ head downstairs and knocked on her friend's door hoping he was inside. Jäger quickly let her get inside and shut the door.

"Did you guys deal with him?" asked Jäger.

"Marius your good as safe now. I came to see if you wanted to see what will happen to him now," said IQ.

"Hell yes I do," replied Jäger.

"Then let's get going," said IQ grabbing Jäger's hand.

The two ran up to Buck's room finding everyone still there anticipating the coloring of Rook's hair.

Rook sat nervously on the chair as wasn't able to see what was happening. He was so nervous Bandit thought he didn't need to be secured to the chair. Buck said to bound him anyway just in case. IQ and Jäger arrived so that the process could finally begin. IQ made quick work of the bleach onto Rook's black hair as lightened the color to a dirty blonde and thought keeping it there was good enough. Luckily the rest of the group agreed that it was good enough and Bandit freed Rook of his restraints.

"You really don't look bad at all Julien," said IQ.

"I agree," said Blitz.

"She'll like you just as much," said Bandit.

"Looks natural enough," said Jäger.

"Perfect," said Buck.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" asked an upset Rook placing his head on the desk in front of him.

"Tell us what's wrong Julien, you've never been so angry before," said IQ.

"Well I'm not talking to any of you about it," replied Rook.

"I think I know someone who can help," said Jäger rushing out.

"Don't fuck this up Marius!" yelled Bandit.

"You have nothing to worry about Dominic!" yelled Jäger.

Jäger went to find Mute however the boy wasn't at his room. Jäger spotted Smoke down the hall and found Ash, perhaps she knew where he was.

"Hey Eliza, do you know where Mark is?"

"He's in the gym with Sledge and I think I'll go with you," said Ash.

"I have no problem with that," replied Jäger as they head down to floor B2.

The two made it into the gym and spotted Mute and Sledge still there. It wasn't the first time the two had seen Sledge shirtless however for Mute it definitely was.

"Hello you two," said Sledge.

"I'll be taking blue hair with me," said Jäger grabbing the boy's arm.

"Go ahead," said Sledge.

"At least let me change!" said Mute.

"No time Mark anyway that's some good stuff there," said Jäger studying the body as they already got out of the gym.

"Thanks. So what do you need me for?" asked Mute.

"We'll keep it at something for now," replied Jäger.

"Oh, this will be interesting," concluded Mute.

"It will be," assured Jäger.

The temperature of the rooms quickly disposed of Mute's sweat and as they got to the 2nd floor Mute went against Jäger's grip and flocked to his room to get something to wear. Jäger stormed after him and forced on a lightweight hoodie as the boy tried to find a t-shirt. Jäger restored to carrying the taller boy on his shoulder to finish the delivery. Jäger threw the boy onto the bed as no one was there.

"Mark should definitely have a solution," said Buck giving Jäger a solid high five.

"A solution to what guys?" asked Mute.

"Julien has a problem and you need to solve it," explained Blitz.

Mute sat up to look at Rook and noticed something quite interesting.

"When was he a blonde and you too Sebastien," stated a confused Mute.

"Why don't you guess who did it," said Bandit.

Mute observed everyone for hints. Buck and IQ's nails were painted black while Buck and Rook were bleached blonde. It was done quite neatly for all of them and knew it had to be someone who must have done it often. He spotted a box of materials and a box with wrap. He wondered why there were so many in her room

"It was Monika, it explains all the other boxes in her room," said Mute.

"See this guy really thinks about it," stated Jäger.

"Everyone else follow me we'll go get you're boxes. We can leave Sebastien to the shower now and have Mark take Julien to his room," suggested IQ.

"Good plan, I can't wait to see what I get," replied Bandit.

"I'm the hint Dominic," said Buck.

Buck head off for the shower as everyone else went away. When Bandit was given his box he loved the gifts of leather as it was something he enjoyed wearing. Jäger liked his theme as IQ knew she had to do something about the air force. Blitz received something that easily threw a smile on his face while Mute left his to open later.

Mute unzipped his hoodie forgetting he didn't have a t-shirt but Rook didn't mind as he found out he was sort of liked staring at him.

"Let's talk about this Julien," said Mute sitting beside him.

"Talk about what?" groaned Rook.

"You can tell me anything Julien, just tell me what it is, I won't tell anyone and that's a promise," assured Mute.

"It's nothing you really need to keep a secret but I don't want to talk about it," replied Rook.

"Come on Julien what do I have to do to get you talking?" asked Mute.

"If you really put it that way," said Rook.

"You're definitely not yourself today or maybe it's the hair coloring or maybe it's Emma. That's it. Emma is the problem that you don't want to talk about. Give up Julien I found out what the problem is," stated Mute.

"Close enough Sherlock. The real problem is my sexuality in my dreams and it's creeping the hell out of me," said Rook.

"It's just a dream it can't be that crazy for you," replied Mute.

"It's been happening a bit too frequently to ignore," explained Rook.

Mute tossed off his hoodie.

"Do I look attractive in any way whatsoever?" asked Mute.

It was a radical idea but Mute always found a way to get problems solved or investigate them and it eventually became more of his thing as the youngest person on the whole team. As much as he didn't like the idea he went on with it.

Rook felt himself sweat for an answer and furiously processed the question.

"No," Rook managed to reply.

Mute dragged Rook onto the bed and lay next to him.

"Damn it Julien that makes me feel bad. Is blue not good enough? Is this not good enough?" asked Mute fingering a line down his torso.

"It's not good enough at all," muttered Rook.

"Maybe you could really use a good fucking and rethink what you just said," growled Mute pulling off the boy's t-shirt.

Rook went along with Mute's movements and was untying both of their shoes.

"Can't wait to be on the receiving end," said Rook pulling off the boy's sweats.

"Don't get too excited just yet Julien it may be a bit more than you can handle at first," warned Mute.

"Why'd you say that?" asked Rook grasping Mute almost like he was hugging him.

"Are you underestimating my size?" retorted Mute.

"No, I think we'll both enjoy it very much," said Rook diving a hand in the boy's spandex.

Mute emitted a soft moan as Rook felt his dick which grew larger in his hands. Mute could see that Rook too was getting hard and Mute went to perform the same action back.

Rook started hearing loud speech from Rook but couldn't make out what Mute was saying. Mute was grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"JULIEN, PLEASE WAKE UP ALREADY!" roared Mute.

The volume almost caused the day dreaming Rook to fall out of his chair but Mute was able to catch him and rendered him safer if on a bed and dragged him to it. Julien finally opened his eyes as he lay on the soft surface.

"What happened Julien?" asked Mute concerned.

"I don't know," replied Rook.

"Tell me and I CAN help you," pleaded Mute.

"No," said Rook.

"Come on Julien just tell me, it's just that simple," said Mute.

"Well you won't get to know so good luck with that," replied Rook.

"Be that way Julien, I was going to do everyone else a favor but you're not letting investigate this problem enough.

Mute started to become blurry as everything in the room was greying. Mute's figure slowly started to fade away and then completely disappear. Then suddenly everything went black.

Rook didn't know what had happened but then Rook realized it was morning and his dream officially broke off for the day. He had to tell everyone about this dream especially the instance of dreaming within the dream itself. Rook organized his bed and changed his clothes as he hoped to catch everyone before they head off to the mess hall. First brushing his teeth was necessary and fetched his brush so he could do just that. He head off the bathroom and standing by one of the sinks, he proceeded in his objective. Rook quickly glanced at the door as it looked like someone else was coming to brush as well. It was Twitch. Rook waved at her making her do the same as she now stood right next to him. It was literally two minutes that went by until the two began to kiss in the hallway as Rook made sure to check for any other operators that had awakened. Rook grabbed Twitch to give a morning hug as it was something they liked doing.

Meanwhile Bandit and IQ looked at each other from their rooms appreciating their morning looks. IQ had to admit to herself at least that she liked seeing Bandit shirtless which were most mornings. Bandit loved seeing her with open hoodie and sports bra as if she was in the introduction of a UFC fight. Out of the time they've known each other, IQ had grown out her hair for a change and the fact it was straight made her like it. Bandit's hair went a good amount past the GI cut but it was a medium slick style that easily fit with his physical appearance. IQ and Bandit liked each other very much, enough to lean on the fact that they loved each other. IQ defined Bandit as cute while Bandit could say just the same for her. The two loved each other's company, skill, personality, appearance, reliability, and much more as these things developed ever since Rainbow Six brought them all together. As much as they liked one another there was a strong sense of competition amongst the boys whether it was GSG9, or some other guys in the other CTU's such as Glaz.

From the time the team was together there were clear relationships. Twitch and Rook, Thermite and Ash, along with Buck and Frost.

Ever since the news of Valkyrie and Blackbeard from the Navy Seals came in, everyone wondered who Valkyrie would end up liking as she had no connection with Blackbeard. The description of Valkyrie appearance hinted at the idea of another IQ which knocked a few people off IQ's "stop bugging me because you apparently love me" list which had quite a few names at first.

IQ walked across the hall to get to get the blonde boy that felt so far away. IQ sat on the boy's lap as his arms wrapped around her.

"I just had to Dominic. At times I think I love you the most," said IQ nuzzling her face onto his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with sitting in my lap or staring at each other every morning. Perhaps that only further proves that we do love each other and if I had not said it before, I'll say it now. I love you Monika Weiss, I really do," replied Bandit feeling the long strands of golden blonde hair.

"I had a strong feeling you did Brunsmeier," agreed IQ.

"Last names or first names, I'm fine with both," replied Bandit.

"I knew you would be," said IQ.

"I'm guessing it doesn't end here," guessed Bandit.

"We've just begun," answered IQ giving him a long kiss.

"I think I'll get something to eat," said Bandit who literally was changing in front of her.

"It's better if we do," agreed IQ cheerfully fleeing back to her room to change as well.

IQ put on a black t-shirt that matched her hoodie and the skinny jeans she wore. Vans were probably the best thing IQ encountered in America and brought that love straight into her wardrobe as she fetched the only all black pair she had which fancied a paddle ankle along with the so called waffle sole an the renown stripe that went along the side (Sk8 Hi). When IQ looked at the mirror she found out she was still wearing the black eyeliner she applied yesterday. It was still nice and neat which was perhaps why Bandit didn't say anything about it. Her nails were painted black too at the cuticle as she cut off the white nails from her fingers. She thought it looked good like that because it actually looked better.

Bandit was clearly clad in the same color as IQ in which they laughed at the fact that they ended up picking the same shoes. In IQ's opinion Bandit wearing skinny jeans was probably the coolest thing she had seen by far unless Chris Hemsworth had done it first, as he was a good comparison to Bandit's structure.

"So today we wear black, so who died?" joked Bandit.

"Maybe a deer was eaten by a wolf," suggested IQ.

"Fair enough," replied Bandit as they head to the bathroom for a quick mouth clean.

They immediately spotted Rook and Twitch who were still in each other's arms. To Rook Bandit was like the more intimidating dog in the park that didn't mind your presence but didn't like doing anything with you as well. Even like that Rook didn't hate Bandit because the best in the world had to have an attitude and use it somewhere on someone.

"Dominic and Monika, I have to tell you guys what happened last night," said Rook eagerly.

"That's too bad because I don't want to hear a sex story," retorted Bandit.

"But it was a…" Rook was cut off.

"No dreams either," replied Bandit harshly emphasizing each word and poking the boy on the chest.

IQ shrugged as she didn't really want to hear it either.

IQ and Bandit made quick work of a serving of blue Listerine and synchronously spat it all out when finished. There was no harm in brushing but today seemed like a mouthwash day.

The two head off to the mess hall to check what was for breakfast.

They were instantly delighted at the presence of Belgian style waffles as they were thick and fluffy just as desired. As toppings there was maple syrup, whipped cream, along with French vanilla ice cream which quickly caught their attention. However there wasn't only one thing present. Bandit spotted warm German sausage while IQ saw hash browns. Then of course fruit was there with the basic banana, apple, orange, pear, pineapple, a few berry fruits, and grapes.

IQ and Bandit were stacking the breakfast they fell in love with. They fetched the required utensils and intentionally sat across from each other at a round table. The two ate away as other operators slowly poured into the mess hall. IQ and Bandit romantically ate of the other's fork when offered. Soon enough Jäger and Blitz were approaching and IQ moved herself to sit right next to Bandit.

"Who died?" asked Blitz to the two figures clad in black that almost made them blend in with the table.

"Really Elias, why would you say that?" asked Bandit.

"He has a fair point," argued Jäger sitting with Blitz on the opposite side.

"Whatever, don't make a good day grim," demanded Bandit.

IQ and Bandit wolfed through their plates as they took advantage of the pause in their conversation. Jäger and Blitz looked in surprise and knew something was going to happen today.

"I sense something's between them," said Jäger to Blitz.

"I agree," stated Blitz.

As blonde as the table could possibly get the squad was joined by Smoke and the black haired Mute. Smoke had that one of a kind straight haired surfer look as he looked like one in clothes and without.

Mute quickly arrived and tried to hide his face in Bandit.

"Don't let Mike find me," begged Mute.

"Alright. Perhaps you should hide underneath the table instead of me," said Bandit gently pushing the boy's head away.

Mute instantly crawled underneath the table and attempted to conceal himself in the best way possible.

"What about the plate of food?" asked Smoke legitimately.

"You're looking at the answer James," answered Bandit.

"That must be where the E in jacked comes from," joked Smoke causing a ruffle of laughter.

"Why would you say I'm jacked? I'm sure that's was Seamus is," stated Bandit.

"Honestly I think you're the normal type of jacked unlike Seamus," explained Smoke as the others murmured in agreement.

"You hear that Monika?" asked Bandit intentionally.

"Oh don't worry Dominic I'm sure she is athletically built enough," said Smoke.

"Hey," growled IQ insulted.

"That sounds like the inner bear or was it lion?" said Blitz.

"Tiger, tiger has to be it," said Jäger.

"It's wolf you idiots," said Bandit.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Smoke.

IQ felt so cheerful and proud inside as she had trolled Smoke. She wasn't mad, she knew it was a joke and took this leverage to make her own.

"Relax James," said IQ punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow," said Smoke as it was harder than he expected.

Mute ended up laughing the most at the incident.

Bandit and IQ held hands as they stared at their empty plates. They knew it gave them no reason to stick around and stood up to carry her in his arms.

"How romantic Dominic," said IQ brushing a finger on his nose.

"That was the point Monika," replied Bandit.

"What should we do with Mark?" asked IQ.

"We'll toss him in my room and we'll have all the fun in your room," explained Bandit.

"Excellent," replied IQ.

"Get over here Mark, you'll be safer with us than a table," said Bandit.

Mute lunged out from underneath and followed the couple making sure Thatcher didn't see him.

Unfortunately the plan didn't go as wanted. Mute spotted Thatcher and unaware he dived into IQ's room instead of Bandit's. Of course they couldn't let a friend down and kept him inside with the door locked. Mute knew what they wanted to do and felt bad about disrupting the process but didn't want to be caught by Thatcher.

IQ and Bandit were on the bed anyway.

"Apparently you're still with us," observed Bandit.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't afford him to find me especially after what I did," replied Mute.

"What did you do?" asked IQ.

"I sort of went into Mike's room, broke something and it's still in my possession although I put it back together," said Mute.

"I never expected you to do something like that," said IQ.

Mute threw an ashamed expression on his face as she really said something reasonable.

"But you're still a good guy," said IQ.

"How do we get rid of Thatch?" whispered Bandit.

"I have it all planned out," assured IQ starting to undress herself.

She changed her pants into short shorts and concealed her sports bra with a different hoodie.

"I'd actually want to be Mike for once," said Bandit watching her hop back into her shoes.

"I'll deal with Mike and you're fixing that object," said IQ.

"Putting it back where it belongs shouldn't take long," replied Mute.

"Exactly what are you doing to Mike?" asked Bandit.

"A good game of volleyball perhaps," said IQ.

"You're challenging that old of a guy to volleyball. Well good luck with that," uttered Bandit.

"It'll work Dominic," said IQ leaving the room.

Thatcher patrolled the 2nd floor like a hawk. He knew Mute would have to come back to his room sometime. One does not simply interfere with his Legos and get away with it. Recently Thatcher spent quite some time on his customized James Bond scene from Spectre (2015). He had everything going well until Mute just had to mess a part of it up. He couldn't let the boy get away with it. He was literally Clint Eastwood in Gran Torino (2008) grudgingly living with young ones in his "neighborhood" that weren't his type.

IQ approached Thatcher and stood directly in his line of sight.

"Want to play volleyball Mike?" asked IQ.

"I can't do that now Monika. Maybe later," replied Thatcher.

"Did you have breakfast yet? After all a good exercise will definitely work up an appetite," reasoned IQ.

"I know that it's just I need to get Mute for what he did," said Thatcher.

"What did he do?" asked IQ.

"He messed up my creation. Perhaps I should show you what it is," said Thatcher.

His room was close by and as they went inside IQ spotted a magnificent Lego creation and watched Thatcher's finger point at one specific spot.

"Bond is missing," stated Thatcher.

"James Bond?" asked IQ.

"The one and only," confirmed Thatcher giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"What scene is this?" asked IQ.

"There's a part in Spectre when Bond destroys the enemy vehicles with a plane like this one and ends up saving Madeleine Swann from Mr. Hinx and his crew," explained Thatcher.

"I don't think I've watched that movie," said IQ.

"You should see it, in fact why don't I show you right now," said Thatcher as the T.V. came to life.

IQ heard there would be a 25th film coming some time soon meaning there was 24 Thatcher was scrolling through.

"You can show me a movie but can't play volleyball, how interesting Mr. Baker," stated IQ.

"I told you maybe later," replied Thatcher.

"Are you afraid you can't be this girl in sports?" questioned IQ.

"I didn't say that did I now?" questioned Thatcher.

"Don't answer questions with questions Mike, you should know that," answered Thatcher.

Meanwhile in IQ's room.

"They haven't left the room yet," said Mute peeking through the slightly opened door.

"Trust me she'll get the job done. You know she do just about anything to gain a victory," said Bandit.

"Well eventually he's going to have to have breakfast or something," inferred Mute.

Mute stopped looking through and put his back on the door staring at Bandit. Bandit knew he was being looked at and stared back as his fingers played with the silver dog tags around his neck.

"Are you liking what you see?" asked Bandit.

Bandit was shirtless. Mute had to admit he loved what he was seeing but wasn't sure if he should actually tell him. Bandit might definitely be physically attractive yet he was also attractive socially and by his skill. But right now Mute was looking at those physical traits and features. The older boy was a dirty golden blonde as his eyes were a dark brown. As for his musculature he was perhaps the German Sledge or maybe better. Facially, Bandit was clean shaven although there were a few blonde specks going around which barely defined a beard or mustache. He didn't have any scars or pathetic scabs and cuts which only made him look better. Something that put Sledge on edge was the fact Bandit had an eight pack and he didn't making Mute grin at the thought. As the tags hung at his neck it made him look cooler. Then Mute was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Looks like you really love what you see," said Bandit tracing a finger down the middle of his abdomen.

"I won't deny it," replied Mute.

"Get over here Mark," demanded Bandit with open arms.

Mute sat in front of Bandit on the side of the bed as Bandit hugged him at the back keeping his shoulders in place. Mute felt the boy's chest press against his back. Bandit's hands lay by Mute's chest as his arms made a V shape. Mute believed it was most likely an accepting hug than a comforting or romantic hug as it only made the most sense.

"How am I supposed to hug you back?" asked Mute.

"You don't need to," replied Bandit.

"Fair enough," said Mute as he now felt the cold tags press on the back of his neck.

It was almost like a cold kiss except it wasn't. It was just metal that wasn't warm. Bandit felt a vibration on his phone and whipped it out to show Mute as he looked over the boy's shoulder.

She sent a message.

Monika: I finally got him to leave. Tell him to go now.

Bandit replied.

Dominic: No problem boss, he's on his way.

"You call her boss," laughed Mute.

"Get going Mark, we'll talk it out later," replied Bandit finally letting him go.

Mute head out and crept to Thatcher's room hoping to return the James Bond he fiddled with. He instantly spotted the Lego masterpiece and placed Bond exactly where it originally was and quickly left like nothing happened. He went back to Bandit as he really didn't have anything to do. The door swung open with the man Bandit expected gone for at least a while.

"You're back and I wonder why," said Bandit.

"I didn't know what to do so I came back here," replied Mute with a shrug.

"Why don't you hangout with your boyfriend," suggested Bandit.

"It didn't really work out with Glaz as I hoped. He wasn't really prepared for what I said and I won't blame him for that," said Mute.

"Come on Mark have a bit more faith in it. You're the young, smart, and analytical guy. You know what the problem is, now just solve it. Maybe he finished thinking about it as we speak, go get him," encouraged Bandit enthusiastically.

"I'll give it a shot," as an encouraged Mute proudly walked it off.

"I hope this works," muttered Bandit to himself.

Glaz had told the crew awhile ago that he wanted to be called by his codename in base just like on the field. No one objected as it not only do sounded cooler than Timur but people respected Glaz through his work on field and in art in which he deserved a returning favor.

Glaz was only a few years older than Mute. His blue eyes made him look a lot less intimidating as his art was full of color and happiness instead of the opposites war threw in. Glaz was finishing up a sketch he never believed he would create. Perhaps it was supposed to tell the future. He was still in full concentration giving the finishing touches on his work as he heard a knock.

"It's open" said Glaz.

The figure walked inside as Glaz immediately dropped his pencil and stood up to face his visitor.

"We have to talk Glaz," said Mute.

"I would say just the same Mark you might as well see what I drew. Forgive me on my reaction a few days ago," said Glaz showing the sketch.

"That's…" said Mute.

"Me and you kissing," said Glaz as his lips smacked into the surprised boy.

Mute let Glaz take full control of the moment as Glaz French kissed him so well he was begging for him to do it more. He gripped Glaz's beanie and kept his face close enjoying every second of it. Glaz gripped the boy's t-shirt wanting to take it off causing a pause in their kiss. Shirts were tossed aside but Glaz wasn't done just yet. He placed Mute on the bed as they progressed downwards making more articles of clothing get out of the way. It was just to the underwear and Glaz's beanie.

"I hope you're ready for this," said Glaz stroking the bulge in the taller boy's pink spandex.

Mute looked at Glaz's body. Glaz might have been shorter but the fact he weighed more than him must have been at Glaz's muscle mass. Mute couldn't help but feel the boy's eight pack and chest. Glaz's biceps definitely seem larger than his; he definitely can't missing feeling that. Mute spotted the impressive bulge in Glaz's boxers and the tent was pretty big.

"I will," replied Mute.

Glaz took off his beanie and Mute saw that the boy was now partly blonde.

"I hope you like it," said Glaz.

"I fucking love all of it!" said Mute feeling Glaz all over.

The last garments where tossed aside as Glaz rubbed the boy's hardened dick preparing to suck it. Mute saw that Glaz didn't have foreskin either, trying to spot other similarities between the two.

Mute was eager to touch Glaz's erection but as Glaz was sucking him off it was too far away so he went to the next best thing. His feet. The soles of his feet rubbed against Glaz's lengthy shaft causing him to moan in pleasure vibrating onto his own dick. Mute moaned softly as well as the sexual pleasure kept a smile on his face. Mute had his hands in Glaz's hair feeling the softness of the black strands along with the newly blonde ones. Glaz sucked with more pressure and used his tongue as much as he could wanting Mute to orgasm into his mouth. Glaz couldn't wait to fuck the boy so hard that they would climax twice. It made him think that the orgasm should be saved for the fucking and so he stopped to get Mute to suck him off. They quickly switched positions as it lasted just the same amount of time. Mute felt Glaz especially by the torso which only further turned on the Russian and Brit. When Glaz told him to stop they switched back positions so that Glaz could get to fuck. Mute needed no further preparation. Glaz used his thumbs to open up the tight ring of muscle as much as possible and forced in his dick completing his first thrust. Mute moaned loudly as it felt painful but soon became a pleasure after a few thrusts.

"You're going to scream when I really get started," smirked Glaz.

"Oh really?" questioned Mute.

"Don't worry you'll cum twice when I done with you," added Glaz.

"Make me," challenged Mute.

Instantly Glaz's thrusts became extremely powerful as Mute felt like his prostate was being shattered by Glaz. Mute's moans literally turned into screams from the power and size of Glaz inside of him. Glaz's grabbed the boy at the waist to support the hardness and speed of his thrusts. The screams were so loud, Glaz could've sworn anyone in the hallway could here. Except that was the point, it meant he was doing just fine. Glaz now started jacking Mute off since Mute wasn't doing it due to his challenge. Glaz's stamina was insane as he was breathing just fine as fucked just as hard as rubbed just as fast. Now only two noises dominated the room: the slapping of skin and the screams of pleasure. Mute felt himself get close to his orgasm as Glaz felt the same way. The climax was building up fast as Glaz glared at the boy. Glaz instantly stopped thrusting as he shot his cum all inside Mute's ass. Mute stopped moaning as his cum shot landed on his torso.

"I promised I'd do it twice," said Glaz gripping the boy's waist again.

"Glaz wait!" said Mute.

Glaz dismissed the response and was back to fucking the boy. His dick felt just as well lubricated as the cum now served that purpose making the thrusts just as easy. It was back to how it was before. Mute's screams filled the room once again as they may slid into the hallway. It was bit too far for one operator's curiosity.

Rook was wondering where the insanity was being created as he listened in on many doors to find nothing. He remembered in his double dream that Mute was gay and wondered if that was starting to become reality. He saw Bandit leave to find IQ and everyone else was generally at the mess hall which threw out many names. He heard the screams again and darted towards their origin and ended up at the location of the team's greatest artist: Glaz. It was a bit too hard to believe through sound and Rook convinced a hand to go on the handle and open up the door just for a peek. Rook made sure to keep his presence as silent as possible and hopefully the door would work against him. It was now open enough to clearly see the bed and conceal his presence. Rook couldn't believe what he was seeing. Glaz was fucking Mute as he spotted the remains of a previous climax on the boy's torso. Apparently Glaz's hair was now blonde in some parts. Rook was shocked. His dream was wildly coming to life and he was only dreaming about a different person in every pairing. Rook needed to find out if this dream was meant to haunt him and there was only one operator who knew how to be brutally honest for the truth, it was time to take a drink with Tachanka. By now Tachanka must've eaten and Rook gave a good knock on the Russian's door. Luckily it opened up with Lord Awesome welcoming him in with a grin.

"How can I help you Julien?" asked Tachanka.

"I need you to investigate my problem," said Rook.

"Very well my friend," replied Tachanka pointing to a seat at the table and grabbed two glasses and a bottle out of the cabinet.

It was a well polished dark brown round table as Rook was already seated in one of the chairs. Tachanka sat down after he poured them both a glass of vodka. Rook almost instantly jugged the glass full and had an embarrassed expression on his face.

"It's fine Julien, you're with me. If I had that problem I might've done just the same," assured Tachanka pouring another glass full.

"It's just bothering me a lot," said Rook showing his frustration through his hands.

"Tell me what happened," said Tachanka.

"I had this dream from overnight and I can literally see it come true just with other people," said Rook.

"What happened in this dream?" asked Tachanka.

"It starts off completely without me as Monika wonders why Sebastien wasn't at breakfast. She goes to check on him and finds him asleep. She wants to dye Sebastien blonde for the sake of her band and ends up doing so. Then Elias comes by and Sebastien gets shocked by Emma's drone. Elias leaves to find the drone so meanwhile Monika and Sebastien fuck. Frost gives him breakfast which lead to the appearance of Dominic and Marius. Marius goes to have a talk with Emma while Sebastien messes around with me. Then I'm punished for my anger and get my hair dyed blonde. After a bunch of talking I spot Marius and Emma making out just right out the door. I get angry again and try to chase him but Dominic stops me from anything. Eventually I go to talk to Mark about my problem and the whole crew breaks up from there. Mark and I try to talk about the problem and as soon as we were about to have sex the dream ends. I was also dreaming while talking to Mark within the dream and when Sebastien threw the drone at me I was angry," said Rook.

Rook saw Tachanka was deep into his thinking phase so he didn't say any more than he needed to. The man's fingers tapped his glass and refilled it.

"Hate me all you want Julien but my conclusion is…"

"Is what?" asked Rook.

"Is that you're bisexual," said Tachanka.

Rook drank his next glass in confusion. But realized he never talked about the what he saw most recently.

"I forgot to tell you that in reality I actually saw Glaz fucking with Mark," said Rook.

"Use your bisexuality to interfere. You have all the reasons one could offer," replied Tachanka.

"You know I like Emma," argued Rook.

"Remember Julien, you like Emma and you "like" Mark, now go and get Glaz out of that mess," stated Tachanka literally using air quotations.

"What do I do after that?" asked Rook.

"Once you finish that, we'll have another talk," replied Tachanka.

"Fine," agreed Rook.

"Make sure you tell them to stop fucking screaming because sex just doesn't sound like that at all," said Tachanka.

"At your service," replied Rook with a swift salute.

Rook silently stormed into Glaz's room only to see a scared expression on Mute's face as Glaz turned his head around to see Rook.

"What the hell are you here for?" growled Glaz.

"Looks like the artist missed a few details," replied Rook.

"Go away," demanded Glaz.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Rook.

"Then I'll make you myself," said Glaz just about to throw a punch until Mute grabbed the arm and held it in place.

"Don't do it Glaz," said Mute holding his friend back in a hug like position.

Rook spotted a work of art on Glaz's desk and went to get a closer look. Mute felt like he was holding a furious caged tiger and tried to have Glaz on the bottom for more leverage.

"What do you want Julien?" asked Mute annoyed.

"You and nothing else," replied Rook.

"I think you can clearly see you won't get me alive," said Mute.

"Why are you here Julien? Don't you like Emma? There's nothing to watch here," said Glaz as he stopped resisting Mute.

"I love him too you know," said Rook.

"Julien you can't be serious, that's insane," said Mute.

At last Bandit and IQ were now together alone and the interruptions were at a halt. They agreed to start at the very beginning as they were fully clothed. Bandit let her choose what he should wear which resulted in a sporty look. So Bandit wore the black and white Tiro 15 training pants with a gray sports sweater and kept his black t-shirt. Then of course IQ was all about the Vans and made him wear a high ankle pair. IQ had switched back out of her shorts back to jeans. Bandit was hugging the girl in the hoodie around the back as she stroked his dick and kissed him passionately over the shoulder. IQ quickly made Bandit hard as she could feel his huge length twitch underneath her. They both tugged on each other's pants demanding the other to pull theirs down just enough to get what they both wanted. Bandit moved IQ's fingers away from his crotch as he slowly exposed his dick and almost instantly penetrated her dry. IQ didn't feel any foreskin on his dick suggesting he didn't have any. The kiss kept the quiet moans amongst their lips as Bandit slowly thrust deep into her ass. They lay on their sides gripping the other's clothed body and broke up the kiss.

"So you're taking it nice and slow," said IQ.

Bandit pulled out and let her turn around to directly face him and then continued thrusting.

"Why not do so while we can," replied Bandit brushing a finger on her nose.

"Ever thought about how much I love you?" asked IQ.

"Always," said Bandit.

"Great," replied IQ licking Bandit's closest finger and having a hand dive into the boy's hair.

Bandit intentionally gave one speed thrust and continued with the slower pace. Bandit's hand was now on her waist wondering if he should feel her butt or her abdomen. He was already fucking her so he went for the abdomen. Bandit had a new urge to thrust harder and proceeded in doing so. His length was long enough to also stick out while his shaft went in as deep as possible. This made IQ want to feel it as he thrust her. Her blue eyes stared into his brown eyes as she flirted with a eyebrow raise and crossing his legs into his. Soon after they changed positions as IQ was now flat on the bed facing her partner who hoisted her legs until the knee by his shoulders. It was time to head for the climax they were waiting for.

"Harder Dominic," groaned IQ.

Bandit rubbed her clit with his fingers trying to help the occurrence of her orgasm.

"Fuck me harder," said IQ.

"Hold on," replied Bandit.

"Harder than that," said IQ grabbing his hands.

"Are my fingers not helping?" questioned Bandit.

"Fuck me harder. Prove that you love me. Show it to me that way," growled IQ.

"Alright, you asked for it," grinned Bandit.

He instantly became a siege ram inside her ass. Her moans turned into screams of pleasure as she bucked wildly from each thrust. Bandit knew he was giving her exactly what she asked for and all she needed to do was to have an orgasm and get this over with. Bandit was fucking so hard it was like he was being jacked off inside of her and ejaculated a huge load deep inside her ass. IQ gripped the bedsheets tightly as he wanted him to go on. She clenched her mouth shut after Bandit's orgasm trying to keep quiet. She unzipped her hoodie as she felt she was close. Right then a large orgasm erupted fluids over her abdomen and Bandit stopped thrusting.

"I'll remember that expression on your face," said Bandit.

"Oh, shut up Dominic," replied IQ with a dismissive hand wave.

"Well in that case I'm probably not done with you just yet," stated Bandit teasing her hole.

"Dom…inic...stop… teas…ing…" said IQ muffled by her own moans.

"If you don't mind saying that clearly Monika," said Bandit advantageously sweeping a hand over her torso.

"Dominic," growled IQ holding up a part of her hoodie.

"Oh fuck. That's fucking great. I'm sorry Monika," said Bandit anxiously giving her a hug.

He knew he owed her a favor. IQ welcomed the hug but quickly realized that Bandit too sacrificed his hoodie.

"Dominic you messed yours up as well," said IQ.

"I deserved that," said Bandit giving her a lengthy French kiss.

It lasted several minutes as Bandit kept her flat on the bed with all the control. IQ liked the romantic tussle fighting to stay above the other. As short as it may have seen they were in bed much longer than expected in which most of this time was from the slow start. As much IQ fought to stay above, Bandit kept her down as took this advantage to continue thrusting as his dick was still inside. For IQ it almost felt like a punishment, one that she was clearly enjoying from her favorite guy.

"Having fun Monika?" asked Bandit taking off his hoodie and t-shirt.

"That shouldn't even have to be a question if it's with you," replied IQ feeling Bandit.

"Excellent," said Bandit.

"Time to get interesting," agreed IQ sliding out of her hoodie.

Since he could, Bandit took of IQ's jeans leaving her in her panties and sports bra. Socks didn't go aside just yet although the shoes had already been taken off. Bandit fingered the ankle zipper so he could get out of his sweats and once he opened the other one, IQ pushed down his remaining layers by foot. Lastly came the socks no big deal although IQ wanted to choke Bandit with legs as an excuse of taking off her socks at an easier angle. Now that she was almost completely bare, IQ started to feel cold and held her hands out to demand the boy's warmth.

"How did you get cold so quickly?" asked Bandit.

"Doesn't the room feel cold to you?" asked IQ.

"Only just a bit," agreed Bandit.

"You feel warmer than I do right now," stated IQ feeling the boy's body.

"Monika, I was going to fuck you again anyway, that should warm you up well," said Bandit cleaning IQ's torso by paper towel.

"Are you telling me that's why you're warm?" questioned IQ.

"That is literally what I'm saying," answered Bandit.

"I know you like it when I'm in my hoodie," said IQ.

"Who doesn't love it?" replied Bandit.

"You're the best person I know," said IQ.

"I hoped I would be," replied Bandit with a few thrusts.

"Fuck me like there's no tomorrow," demanded IQ.

"Prepare to scream your guts out," said Bandit changing their positions.

Since he claimed that she would be screaming as loud as possible, Bandit wanted to French her to turn that noise into strong vibrations. He experimentally put himself flat on the bed and had her lay above her facing him. His enormous length stood hard and proud right behind her ass. It would hopefully become the best anal sex IQ ever had, better than what Shelly could possibly do. IQ gripped the boy's shoulders with each hand as Bandit's member forced itself back inside as he had the lubricant support of his last orgasm. Bandit came up with the insane plan that he would force his entire dick inside of her even though he knew it wasn't really possible. Logically fitting 12 inches into 9 seemed impossible but that only meant he would just have to penetrate further through. IQ's kisses started to get fierce and aggressive and made marks on Bandit's skin as her nails dug in. Although it wouldn't really make much of a difference in their current situation, IQ kept her nails short like the boys did in fact everyone did as there was no reason to keep them long. Bandit was already as deep as he was last time and forced himself to get in balls deep. IQ almost bit his tongue as she clenched her teeth shut really feeling how far Bandit's length was going. Unbeknownst to him IQ in her mind was enjoying every single moment of Bandit. She might be physically showing pain but she was thinking about the love very, very deeply. Bandit pushed as far as he could until finally he felt his balls make contact with IQ's ass. He did it. They both opened up their eyes at the same time. Bandit let go of the grip on her waist as IQ stopped marking his shoulders. IQ lifted her head away from Bandit.

"Did I scream?" challenged IQ.

"Well now that I've found the place, once I start you'll be begging me to stop. I could see what you were doing to me as I went in," replied Bandit.

"Then do it already," said IQ flicking Bandit's nose.

"I can feel that you know," said Bandit.

There was a knock on the door. Then it was followed by several more knocks. Bandit and IQ sighed in anger.

"Go the fuck away!" they yelled in unison.

"It's Mark," said Mute.

"FUCK OFF," barked Bandit.

"But we need to talk," said Mute.

"Just make noise when I fuck you," said Bandit.

"You're so deep inside I have to," replied IQ.

Bandit now began to thrust into the new reaches. He quickly sped up the pace as she moaned loudly feeling the pain of Bandit being so far inside of her. Bandit went faster and just as hard to make sure his balls slapped onto her ass wondering if he needed to finger het clit. IQ screamed at the pain which meshed together with her moans hopefully driving Mute away. Instead the awfully horny Mute stayed and listened to the sound of sex right behind the door. IQ screamed just as loud as before as Bandit's thick dick crazed her sensitive insides, perhaps Bandit was truly living up to his promise. Bandit offered a finger to bite as he knew she was feeling pain after all he did owe her something. IQ waved the hand aside as she felt she was once again getting close.

"Dominic, I'm fucking close!" spat Monika through her screams.

"You'll fucking love what I'll do in the end," replied Bandit.

He continued at the same badass pace almost like he was destroying her on the inside. He fingered her clit just a bit more until he felt traces. He pulled completely out and watched her orgasm spill onto her torso which was just as strong as before. Since Monika deserved to lay flat on the bed, he trudged forward until his dick was right in her face. So apparently Bandit was jacking off right in her face mindful enough not to let it get onto het precious golden blonde hair. IQ was deciding whether she should open wide or let it go on her face. She then thought about having Bandit suck it all off which might her punishment in return. Her blue eyes stared straight at the dick that stood so close by her face being rubbed by the boy's right arm. Then under no warning, the member shot out a huge amount of sticky white fluid all over her face. She took a finger collected some the substance and forced the finger in the boy's mouth. Bandit sucked it clean, like he had a choice.

"You know what to do," said IQ.

Reluctantly, Bandit licked IQ's face like ice cream until it was clean of his orgasm. He miserably swallowed the bitterness and saw his dick was covered in the very same substance and that was the very moment IQ returned a favor by sucking him off. Bandit wondered if Mute was still at the door or if he walked away in which he hoped the boy wasn't behind that door. Bandit felt like IQ was sucking longer than she needed to but at the same time another orgasm wouldn't come that quickly or maybe he was wrong. He was way too long to suck off entirely in which IQ was also licking parts of his shaft. As soon as she went back to sucking, Bandit shot another load which would be his last.

"I think I've shown enough," said Bandit.

"So did I," agreed IQ giving the boy one last kiss.

"Volleyball?" asked Bandit.

"Fucking read my mind lover boy," answered IQ putting the rest of her clothes back on.

Bandit and IQ put everything back on as IQ switched her hoodie while Bandit was just fine with his t-shirt leaving the sweatshirt alone.

"I'll carry you all the way down," said Bandit lifting her to hold her body in his arms.

"You don't have to," said IQ.

"Yes I do, oh can you open the door?" asked Bandit.

"That's what I was going to do," said IQ with a short laugh.

"Wait didn't you play with Mike?" asked Bandit.

"You think I actually did? Let's just say I put his favorite painting hostage," said IQ.

"Explain sweetheart, you know I'm a defender," said Bandit now holding her at chest level.

"Don't be silly Dominic you get the idea and while your at it, walk faster," said IQ with a slap on the butt.

"I can feel that you know," muttered Bandit.

"You should know how my butt feels and remember you didn't just do it, you did it really fucking well," uttered IQ.

"At least you'll admit the fact I did it well," said Bandit now on floor B1, the armory.

"Of course you did Dominic. You went deep in there and I loved every fucking moment, no pun intended. I do hope that's not the reason we don't sleep together," replied IQ.

"We can do that tonight, if you want," suggested Bandit.

"Excellent," remarked IQ.

"But we're not having sex or else I'll tear you apart in the morning," warned Bandit.

"You'll what?" asked IQ raising eyebrow.

They were already in the large underground court in which a gym was placed separately in a corner. Bandit placed IQ back on her feet instead of getting the ball she pushed him back to the wall. She gripped his shirt as she kissed him. Bandit wrapped his arms around her wanting her to continue.

On the far opposite corner of the court by the gym, a sweaty Sledge walked out with a towel around his neck. He brushed a hand through his hair and wiped it of moisture by towel. Sledge had grown out his hair enough to just get past a crew cut in which he really found no harm in doing so. As much as people thought it was red, it was a jet black color fairly correlating with his dark brown eyes. At first glance it looked like sex in the opposite side of the room however on a proper look it was Bandit and IQ making out. Sledge honestly didn't care because he was leaving the floor anyway but perhaps other's might think of the situation differently.

Valkyrie and Jäger made a collective decision to find IQ and Bandit and challenge them to GSG9's favorite game: volleyball. Couple versus couple gave the game the romantic flair it needed. Blitz luckily didn't feel lonely as his friends still hung out with him a bit more often than he actually expected they would.

Valkyrie and Jäger unexpectedly walked into IQ and Bandit making out which was funny since Jäger could've sworn the two had sex not too long ago. Valkyrie threw the ball at Bandit's head immediately catching his attention.

"I hope you two are done," said Jäger.

"What was that for?" asked Bandit.

"I think we'll win Marius," said Valkyrie.

"No you won't, not on my watch," said Bandit.

"Or maybe we should all face four other people," suggested IQ.

"We could but it's not like anyone's going to walk in here, we would have to find them," stated Jäger logically.

"I know just who to find, I just need you guys to help me drag them down here," said Bandit.

"This place is a lot more fun than I expected," said Valkyrie.

"It should be," said IQ.

The crew invaded the second floor as they spotted their rooms of interest.

"I'll take Elias," said Bandit.

"I'll get the Russian boy," said Valkyrie.

"Mark," said Jäger.

"James," said IQ.

"Get going squad," said Bandit as they split up.

Bandit found Blitz reading a book in bed and instantly changed the boy's expression.

"I swear Dominic, I didn't do a thing," said Blitz nervously pushing himself back until the wall.

Bandit wanted to laugh but didn't want to embarrass a good friend so he went with his words.

"Relax Elias, I just wanted you to play volleyball with Marius, Monika, Meghan, and a few others including myself," said Bandit.

"I don't know if I want to," said Blitz.

"Well I'm not leaving until you do," replied Bandit sitting next to him.

"That'll be some time," said Blitz continuing to read the book.

Bandit whipped the book away a tossed it aside.

"What was that for?" questioned Blitz.

"What do you think that was for?" asked Bandit sharply.

"Maybe you just came to annoy me or perhaps rub in the fact to you're with Monika and now Marius is with someone. Just do me a favor and stop it Dominic," said Blitz.

"Where did I go wrong?" asked Bandit confused.

"You went along with my mind games Dominic, let's go play volleyball already," said Blitz cheerfully leaving the room.

"Fucking got me again," muttered Bandit to himself.

Valkyrie entered the room of the artist who was sketching.

"What's up Glaz," greeted Valkyrie standing right behind the sitting artist.

"Just sketching, nothing more," replied Glaz.

"I need you for something Glaz," said Valkyrie placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm confused Meghan," said Glaz.

"Come with me and you won't be," stated Valkyrie pulling him off the chair.

Glaz followed the blonde who held his arm as they left the room.

IQ knew Smoke had to be in his room and luckily the boy was there who was in the midst of changing his clothes. Smoke had already taken his shirt off as IQ's presence stopped him from putting on a new one. Although the terms London and surfer boy didn't logically fit together, Smoke seemed to connect those two ideas quite well. Then of course there was no fun seeing the surfer with a shirt and IQ caught that perfect moment, literally.

"I'm posting that on Instagram, so deal with it James," said IQ using her smartphone.

"I guess you did catch me at a good moment," replied Smoke going along.

"I came to see if you want to play volleyball," said IQ looking at the boy's six pack.

"That's something to do," said Smoke reaching for a torso article of clothing until IQ's hand grabbed his.

"Are you sure you'll need that?" asked IQ.

"You should be doing that to Dominic," replied Smoke grasping the t-shirt he wanted.

"Tell that directly to him," said IQ dragging the surfer out into the hallway.

Jäger hunted down Mute and cornered the boy in his own room.

"Your German friends actually want to hang out with you now," said Jäger.

"Fantastic," replied Mute.

"Good," said Jäger throwing the taller boy up and onto his shoulder.

The two were in the hallway and saw no one else there.

"Damn it you're so slow Mark," growled Jäger running down the stairs.

"Sorry, you freaked me out when you barged in," explained Mute.

"When the hell were you ever scared?" questioned Jäger.

"I hope that's a joke," said Mute.

"I hope your current erection is a joke," retorted Jäger actually feeling it on his back.

"Great," muttered Mute ashamed by the fact that he hard with a male friend and simply being carried perhaps this wouldn't roll off that easily.

The rest of the crew were awaiting Jäger's arrival assuming he had a person tagging along. For fun Bandit was carrying Valkyrie on his shoulders as she was the lightest one there although he can hold much more than a mere 126 pounds. IQ practiced with Blitz while Smoke just stood around.

When Jäger and Mute came down they played until everyone was ready enough to have lunch. The truth was that the losing team just wanted to stop losing to their hosts. The time of day was already knocking on 3pm suggesting that they should definitely eat being almost a full 7 hours from the time they had breakfast.

"Meghan clutched it well," said Bandit.

"Oh come on, we get the idea," said Mute.

"After all I was from Oceanside, California," said Valkyrie.

"Monika went to college in California," said Jäger.

"Where?" asked Valkyrie.

"Cal Tech," said IQ.

"Let's not forget MIT people," added Smoke.

"Yes, I was there too," said IQ.

"An Ivy League college, that's amazing!" said Valkyrie excitedly.

"Call me crazy but the fact that two Leo's get along as boyfriend and girlfriend is just insane," said Mute randomly.

"Well we both are Leos," said Bandit.

"We are," replied IQ.

"I'm Cancer only two days off from being a Leo," said Valkyrie.

"Pisces is right here," said Jäger.

"Aries," said Blitz.

"I'm Cancer as well," said Glaz.

"I'm Taurus," said Smoke.

"Libra," said Mute.

Blitz checked his phone to compare a Leo and a Leo and found the results quite interesting.

"Monika and Dominic can really fit together," said Blitz.

"How so?" said IQ raising an eyebrow.

Blitz started to grin widely when he checked the compatibility section.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Jäger.

"Read it yourself," said Blitz showing it to Bandit and IQ as their eyes quickly moved amongst the words.

"Read it aloud guys," said Glaz.

"Just do it," agreed Valkyrie.

Bandit took the flag and ran with it.

"Sex will keep the two partners satisfied for a very long time leading to a passionate and excellent sex life," said Bandit.

"Don't tell me that's why we wanted to have sex twice today," said IQ.

"I'm afraid that might be just the reason why," replied Bandit.

The rest of the group laughed.

"I love this app, their overall for all categories is 78%" said Blitz.

"Check Marius and Meghan," said Glaz.

Blitz quickly searched up the Zodiac signs for comparison.

"Feel the burn Marius, I might have to steal Meghan from you," said Glaz glancing at the overall result.

"That's worse than two Leos, well then," said Smoke.

"Let me see that," said Valkyrie.

"Sexual connection can usually be emotional. Cancer will give pleasure to the relationship however when it comes to sex Pisces doesn't really understand," said Valkyrie.

Bandit laughed with the rest of the crew as Jäger was stunned silent and Valkyrie just went confused.

"Overall it was 72%" said Blitz.

"Check a double Cancer," said Glaz eagerly.

"Overall it's a killing 85%" said Blitz.

"What's in for compatibility?" asked Valkyrie.

"It's generally emotional as fuck and says sex will generally work out. There's more of a romance in other things is what the main idea is," said Blitz.

"Check out Julien and Emma. Julien's a Capricorn and Emma is a Libra," said Mute.

"Wow, it looks like it's not supposed to work," said Blitz.

"Yikes, I don't think 34% is good," agreed Glaz.

"How about Sebastien and Tina," said IQ.

"It's even worse, they're at 29%" said Blitz.

"Now that we know what's low, I think Marius and I fit just fine," said Valkyrie.

"Can we please talk about this over lunch," said Bandit trying to get everyone to actually go up the stairs.

"I mean you guys should see the sex and compatibility part," said Blitz.

"If motivated enough they will put a lot of energy into sex. They both expect to be treated by the other. I guess that means if Sebastien could be the receiving end then he would," said Glaz.

"Wait. So you're saying that Tina fucks Sebastien? But how?" asked Smoke.

"No one say that word, I hate it A LOT," said IQ.

"It's a strap on d….." said Mute cutoff by Blitz.

"He probably saying it because he has one when he's lonely," said Jäger.

"I do not," barked Mute.

"Yes you do, I saw it when I went in your room," said Jäger.

"I'll let you all solve that problem," said Bandit heading off to the mess hall.

"You're missing all the fun Dominic," said Jäger.

"Stop torturing the youngest one," said Bandit hiding a grin.

"Save me Dominic," said Mute.

Bandit came back down stairs into the armory and gave the boy a good cold stare and their faces were no more than inch apart.

"I wasn't saving you, I just wanted to drag you into the mess hall and get this over with," said Bandit grabbing him by the collar.

"It's cute when he's angry," said IQ kissing him.

"This became weird a lot faster than it should've," said Glaz.

"Now we know Dominic has a powerful food sphere of influence," said Smoke.

"I heard that!" barked Bandit already a floor ahead.

"It's not a bad thing!" replied Smoke.

"We'll have the mess hall to ourselves so let's get going," said Blitz.

The mob sped up the stairs until the first floor and went into the great cafeteria. The eight people sat at the round table that GSG9 almost always sat at. Options for lunch were just as broad as what lay for breakfast as when they sat down almost everyone had something different. IQ sat on Bandit's left as Valkyrie sat next to IQ on the right of Jäger. Blitz sat left of Jäger while Glaz sat right of Bandit. Finally Smoke and Mute were together right of Glaz and left of Blitz. Bandit studied IQ and Valkyrie. She might have been 2 inches taller but was also a good 30 pounds more than Valkyrie.

"How much do you weigh Meghan?" asked Bandit.

"126 pounds," replied Valkyrie spinning her fork.

"Interesting. Monika here's 154 pounds," said Bandit.

"What's you're point Dominic?" asked IQ.

"Meghan, this guy is jacked AF at my height and runs just as fast as I do even without combat gear," said Blitz.

"How much of a difference are we talking about?" asked Valkyrie.

"He's about 45 pounds more," said Blitz.

"So do you catch a girl often?" joked Valkyrie.

"I don't think I need to," said Bandit.

"Seamus gets quite often jealous since Bandit has an eight pack and he doesn't," said Jäger.

"The guy with the sledgehammer, right?" checked Valkyrie.

"On the spot Meghan," said Glaz.

"If Dominic really does I'd want to see it," said Valkyrie.

"Do I have to do this now?" asked Bandit reluctantly.

"I want to see it again," said Mute.

"It's not like Seamus is going to walk in here anyway," said Glaz.

"You don't have to take your shirt off," said IQ quietly into his ear.

Bandit pulled up his shirt from the bottom until everyone could see what they wanted.

"There," said Bandit.

His muscle was extremely well conditioned as he continued to receive the stares. Bandit wanted dive out of the situation and went with his favorite fun fact.

"You know Monika weighs more than Marius," said Bandit.

"It's true," reinforced IQ.

"No way," said Valkyrie.

"Ah shut up already," said Jäger.

"That's what you get Marius," said Mute.

"Shut it Mark, I'm not done with you just yet," warned Bandit.

"We still have to find his sex toy," said Smoke.

"I don't have one for fucks sake," groaned Mute.

"Yes you do," said Glaz.

"Well you dyed yourself blonde and now you're just as stupid as everyone blonde on this table," muttered Mute.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked Bandit.

"Looks like you're having a blonde moment Mr. Brunsmeier," scoffed Mute.

IQ was angry too but held Bandit in his seat I which they could deal with him as soon as lunch was done.

"Your going to have to run back to York if you plan to live," said Jäger.

"What's his punishment boss?" asked IQ.

"I have that all set," said Bandit with a evil grin.

"Glaz do us a favor and name every blonde on the team," said Blitz.

"Actually start off with anyone who isn't," said Bandit.

"Alright. Gilles, Gustave, Emma, Julien, Seamus, Mike, Miles, Jordan, Jack, Eliza, Sebastien, Tina, Alexsandr, Maxim, Shuhrat, Matt, Liam, every SAS guard we've had around here, myself, and Mark," said Glaz.

"Proceed with Blitz's statement," said Bandit.

"There's Dominic, Monika, Marius, Elias, Meghan, and James," said Glaz.

"Notice something Mark?" asked Bandit.

"I get the idea Dominic, I had an outbursts and now I know what I've done, I'm sorry," apologized Mute.

"This is not a walk in the park Mark, I think there's more than just that," said Smoke.

"I think wrestling might be the solution we're looking for," said IQ.

"Glaz should be our ref," said Blitz.

"But who's representing our side?" asked Bandit legitimately.

"It should be a man," said Valkyrie.

"I'm out," said Jäger.

"Decline," said Bandit.

"I have confidence in James," said Glaz.

"Why won't you face me Dominic?" questioned Mute.

"I'm giving you a chance idiot," replied Bandit.

IQ stood up brought over Bandit to talk with him privately.

"If you do this Dominic, you're getting the best night you'll ever have," said IQ.

"I'm smelling a catch," said Bandit.

"Come on Dominic, I know you can clean sweep this. I'll give you a little preview after lunch," said IQ.

"We love each other a lot don't we? Ever since that zodiac stuff I'm beginning to think it's happening," said Bandit wrapping his arms around her.

"So you'll win right?" asked IQ.

"I just hope I don't get an erection during the match," said Bandit.

"It doesn't matter Dominic you're going to rock this match," assured IQ

"You feel like a coach Monika," said Bandit.

"Make me yours," said IQ with a friendly slap on the back.

Bandit's hands slid down to her waist as he could've sworn he wanted to open that fly of her jeans. His fingers crept to his demand as his thumb reached the silver button and the other right behind it.

"Lunch," said IQ countering with a stroke on his sweats.

It only made Bandit want to go on as the button was freed and moved on to the zipper, pulling down till the end.

"We finished lunch silly," said Bandit.

"Can we at least go to one of our rooms," said IQ feeling Bandit's fingers now at her panties.

"Very well," replied Bandit now holding her in his arms as she no longer touched the ground with her feet.

The crew was right behind them as they approached the second floor. They went back to IQ's room so Bandit could privately do what he wanted. Bandit held her against the wall just like they were.

"Let's continue shall we," said Bandit.

IQ tugged the boy's shirt off to feel the muscular torso as he dealt with her hoodie and jeans. He pulled those and her panties down enough to get the ass that he was going to fuck once again. Bandit inserted three fingers in her hole to pleasure her.

"Dominic," moaned IQ.

Bandit might have started but IQ still had control of Bandit as she stroke to growing bulge through his sweats to get his dick fully erect. Things quickly sped up as IQ pushed him on the bed as they both kicked off as the clothes they wore that were below the waist. Bandit threw off IQ's hoodie as it now only a sports bra keeping their full nudity apart. But Bandit didn't need to take it off, it made her look sexy as fuck. She was already an eight pack, long haired golden blonde, blue eyed, German girl who had much more than physically attractive traits and features.

"You're sacrificing energy to fuck me before a wrestling match? I don't think I know anyone who would love me more," said IQ feeling the boy's chest.

"You know you like it," said Bandit.

"You know you do too," replied IQ.

His impressive 12 inch length was in between her thighs as he prepared to go in. Bandit liked her face up as he kept her that way as his shaft slid inside her well with his first thrust. Bandit held her by the waist as he fucked her picking of the pace to receive increasingly louder moans from the one he loved. Bandit wasn't only fucking her bareback but also dry however there was still the remains of the morning inside of her and took advantage of the lubricant. As in the morning he was able to go in the full 12 inches deep, he now found no use of going only part way in. His balls slapped against her smooth, soft butt which he let a few fingers touch but remained with his grip on her waist. To IQ, Bandit felt like a baseball bat being rammed into her ass as she screamed less now getting used to Bandit inside so deeply in the morning. As soon as Bandit felt the urge to ejaculate, he fucked as hard as he possibly could, demanding himself to shoot the orgasm straight into her. The bed was really feeling the power as the springs roared with noise in which hopefully Bandit's strength wouldn't destroy them. Bandit started fingering her clit as he knew he would soon climax. Surprisingly, they were both still breathing just fine through their nostrils as a person would be expected to do so by mouth in the insanity. Bandit gripped her just as hard, signaling his large climax of white fluid inside her. IQ shot out her load right after he did. It wasn't over just yet. In fact, Bandit continued thrusting after his climax and made him want to love her just as much. IQ held his arms and she braced herself for another round of really fucking fantastic hardcore sex.

"Monika," said Bandit with a hand by her face.

"What. What is it Dominic? Just because my eyes were closed doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. I think you need a good hug," said IQ reaching her arms out.

"You know I fucking love your hugs," said Bandit pulling her up.

Bandit's hand went through her hair as he held her up. As good as it could get, there just wasn't a kiss so far. Bandit though perhaps he should start it off. He was deciding whether to pull out of her of kiss her as he fucked and concluded that the second option was much more desirable. They cooperatively switched positons so that Bandit was now laying on the bed facing IQ who lay right on top of him. He thrust slowly as he prepared to take command of the Frenching. Her eyes stayed open again as his favorite ocean blue stared at his own dark brown. With their faces so close, Bandit accidentally licked her nose but IQ simply smiled back and did the same to him. Now their tongues clashed outside of their mouths as Bandit tried to use his thrusts to gain leverage. IQ forced Bandit to be on defense as she aggressively made contact with his lips with her tongue invading his mouth. This wasn't the only thing IQ was doing. Their might have been some foot play on the other end of the bed or it probably looked like that due to movement. IQ felt Bandit to find a sensitive place to do what she thought was returning a favor. She felt the boy's nipples as they were already hard but perhaps an attempt at a love bite on his neck would make things a bit more interesting. Vampire mode activated. IQ broke up the kiss and licked the part of Bandit's neck. IQ felt Bandit thrust harder now as it was most likely due to her no longer kissing him. Her tongue traced a rough circle around the side of his neck. The licking soon transitioned into kissing getting close to the biting.

"Monika, what are you doing?" asked Bandit trying to push her mouth away gently with a hand.

"Let's just say it's a love bite," replied IQ.

"What did I do to deserve that?" asked Bandit thrusting harder.

"Why not Dominic?" asked IQ.

"You're already doing me a huge favor and then you will again after the match," said Bandit.

"That is true," agreed IQ.

"Well I don't want your love bite where it's going to be easily seen," said Bandit.

"Now that I think about the match, I won't give you one. Just make me scream," said IQ gripping the mattress covering.

"No problem boss," said Bandit pushing her back onto the bed so that he would now be above.

As soon as he was about to begin there was a strong knock on the door.

"Fuck. I'll go get the door and you stay in bed," said IQ.

"I'll toss on pants," said Bandit.

"Fine," said IQ putting on her underwear and unzipped hoodie.

IQ opened the door at the figure who was just about to knock again and grabbed his fist. She gave him a quick kiss and a strong hug.

"You're back Shelly," said IQ gripping the boy's back wanting him to stay close.

"I said I would be," replied Shelly.

"You're lucky Dominic's here," said IQ.

"My favorite guy," grinned Shelly.

"Then get in here already," growled IQ encouragingly.

IQ spun Shelly through the doorway inside as Bandit prepped for a possible lunge. Shelly did exactly what Bandit expected as he was sent back flat onto the bed.

"Have fun you two," said IQ about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" asked Shelly.

"Helping Dominic with his wrestling match," said IQ.

"Is that so?" asked Shelly to Bandit.

"I have one against a Brit," said Bandit.

By the time Shelly looked back to confirm, the girl was as good as gone.

"So is that why you're shirtless not like I have a problem with it," said Shelly moving a hand down the bare torso.

"Not really," replied Bandit.

"Just tell me, you know you can trust me," said Shelly tossing the checker patterned jacket aside.

"Alright Shelly. Monika and I were having sex until you came at the door," said Bandit slightly upset.

"You must really hate me now," said Shelly with a hand pushing back his blonde hairs.

"Since it was you, I'd say it's the complete opposite," said Bandit.

"You have a way with words Dominic, what makes you think you love me?" asked Shelly.

"I didn't mean it that way…" trailed Bandit.

"I hoped you wouldn't," said Shelly relieved.

"I just meant it in the way that I still care about whether I'm with Monika or not. I just don't want to make you feel bad by the fact that I did and that we've done quite a few things in bed," explained Bandit.

"That's great to know Dominic but you don't have to worry about that anymore," said Shelly.

"Why?" asked Bandit gripping the flannel his friend wore.

"I like Toby now," said Shelly.

"That just doesn't sound right to me," said Bandit reflecting on the earlier sentences in the conversation.

"What makes you think that?" asked Shelly.

"You literally said that you would have a problem loving me in that way but you're now partnered with one of your best friends. Just think about everything you've said so far, it simply doesn't add up at all," analyzed Bandit.

Shelly knew it was lost. He had to explain. He sighed and dived into the truth.

"Alright I miss Monika a lot and for perhaps the first time ever, I'm actually jealous of someone. Whether it was at the door or anytime before I just fucking loved her for every moment. Anyway you clearly won nice and fair," said Shelly.

"I'm as sorry as I could possibly be Shelly. She went for me so I went for her back I just don't know how else to put it," said Bandit hugging his friend comfortingly.

"I hope you win your wrestling match," said Shelly trying to free himself of the miserable thoughts.

"You can help me practice lumberjack," said Bandit unbuttoning the red and black checked flannel shirt Shelly wore.

"I just felt like wearing this," said Shelly as Bandit revealed his structure which was built just as well as Bandit's.

"I didn't know you had eight," observed Bandit tracing a finger around the boy's abdomen.

"Well now you do," replied Shelly.

"Looks like you can give Seamus a good challenge," said Bandit fingering a very firm bicep.

"You're facing him?" asked Shelly.

"It's actually Mark," clarified Bandit.

"That shouldn't be difficult although his height may prove interesting. Anyway where do you want to practice or in fact how?" asked Shelly.

For some reason even unknown to him, Bandit just wanted to keep Shelly on top of him. Body heat wasn't a reason as they were both a the same temperature. Bandit then realized that he stirred his own bromance. They were definitely close in their bond as Shelly did save his ass quite a few times and the guy was almost just as good as he was in his favorite hobbies. Perhaps that was why IQ left them alone. She knew it all along. Bandit kept on thinking about the man he hugged. He closed his eyes to think about it just a little deeper.

"Hey Dominic. Dominic. Are you alright?" asked Shelly in concern of his friend as a hand caressed the side of his face and neck.

Bandit continued to think with his eyes closed as he could've sworn he wanted to fuck or get fucked by the boy who sat on his waist. He had to admit it to himself, he loved Shelly just as much as IQ.

Shelly pulled Bandit up so that the blonde was sitting up like he was.

"Open your eyes already Dominic. Is this how deeply you think about your matches?" asked Shelly.

Bandit finally opened his eyes and he knew he would just be bombarded with more and more words if he didn't.

"Fuck me," said Bandit gripping Shelly by the collar.

"Dominic you can't be serious," replied Shelly.

"Deep down inside you know you want to do it," said Bandit.

"You're insane," said Shelly.

"Come on Shelly you even hinted that you do earlier," challenged Bandit.

"Did I really?" asked Shelly.

"I'm letting you fuck me not the opposite, it's only that simple and why do you think she's gone in the first place?" challenged Bandit once again.

"Maybe she just felt like leaving the room," said Shelly.

"She gave you a fake reason Shelly. She already knows everything on the match. She wanted us to be together," said Bandit.

"When did you love me so dearly?" scoffed Shelly.

"Don't pretend that you don't at all," said Bandit.

"Can't we just keep it as a bromance?" asked Shelly.

"There's always a time to get just a bit further," said Bandit moving his face closer.

"Ah, what the hell. Fuck it. After all they say you find out what you like after trying it," said Shelly taking off his flannel.

"Now there's the rock star I was looking for," said Bandit as Shelly took off the remainder of their clothes.

"Am I going in bare?" asked Shelly.

"I hope that isn't a problem," replied Bandit.

"Don't tell me you do that to her too," said Shelly.

"Don't sweat it Shelly, she also gets it dry," said Bandit.

"You know that's bad for your dick," said Shelly.

"If I had foreskin I might think it differently but you don't either so I don't see what were complaining about," replied Bandit.

"Alright boss just relax because I'm about to fuck the brains out of you," said Shelly feeling Bandit's waist.

"I'll give you an Oscar if you actually can," said Bandit.

"But you would be dead," said Shelly.

"Exactly, you'll never get an Oscar in anyway whatsoever," said Bandit.

"Dream killer," muttered Shelly.

"That's our job Shelly. What other point is there to kill terrorists?" asked Bandit.

"Well if you put it that way it just makes too much sense," agreed Shelly.

"I love you just as much as I hate you," said Bandit feeling Shelly's hair.

"You hate me?" asked Shelly surprised.

As soon as Shelly was planning to go in he simply moved back a bit.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Bandit as a finger slid down the boy's face.

Shelly pushed the hand aside.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Shelly who was now jacking off Bandit.

"I meant that I don't hate you at all," said Bandit watching his friend's hand.

"Do you really mean it?" asked Shelly.

"Yes I'm serious," replied Bandit.

"Dead serious?" asked Shelly.

"Dead serious," confirmed Bandit.

"That's satisfying enough lover boy," said Shelly who was now teasing his hole and jacking him off.

"I hope I don't have to beg," said Bandit.

"Stop giving me stupid ideas, you'll get what you were wishing for," replied Shelly.

Bandit couldn't resist looking at Shelly's amazing ocean blue eyes as it made the blonde look more prominent and fascinating even desirable like his other features. Shelly had already went in as Bandit moaned at how deep Shelly was inside of him and then started thrusting harder and faster as he also played with Bandit's huge length. Shelly wondered if he should make Bandit have one orgasm or if he should do a few with the time they had. Since Bandit would be wrestling for a who knows amount of rounds it was in Shelly's best interest to do all the work now and probably get a fair treat in repayment later.

"You know what to do later," said Shelly.

"Unless you're asking for a threesome I don't think I can later," said Bandit.

"You didn't do anything in the morning with her?" asked Shelly.

"Well I did," confessed Bandit.

"You also did before I came in," said Shelly.

"She promised me something you know," said Bandit.

"Looks like you walked into the threesome option," said Shelly emphasizing the last two words by his thrusts.

"Can't you push back your demand by one day at least," pleaded Bandit.

"If your match is up to my expectations then maybe I can," negotiated Shelly.

"What are your expectations?" asked Bandit.

"Make a clean sweep and I will push it back a day," said Shelly.

Bandit realized that it had now come to an all or nothing situation. If he won everything then his encounters with IQ and Shelly would stay apart however if he didn't he would get nothing. Losing a round could still risk a threesome which he wanted to avoid if IQ changed her mind. Clearly he just needed to destroy Mute.

Bandit moaned loudly gripping the bedsheets tightly as he was being fucked and jacked off. Bandit thought might have to shoot more than once as it felt such a sexually pleasurable experience. Shelly knew that he was going to soak the bromance with his eventual orgasm however one thing still knocked on his mind. Did IQ really want Bandit to have sex with him? Did she want him to cheat? Was it even cheating in the first place? Shelly simply had no fucking idea so he just continued to thrust while he searched for a temporary answer. If fucking a guy was truly this fun, Shelly needed Toby a lot deeper into his life. Whatever the case truly was, everyone was still a loyal friend. Hopefully.

"What is Tobias's spirit animal?" asked Bandit.

"How do you not know that?" questioned Shelly.

"He's never told me anything," said Bandit.

"What makes you think that I know? Don't you think you're question is just a bit too random?" asked Shelly.

"He would probably shut you up if he was here so just tell me," demanded Bandit shaking Shelly by the shoulders.

"My hint is mates for life," said Shelly.

Bandit put some thought into the basic biology and it suggested his most reasonable answer would be wolf.

"It has to be wolf," said Bandit who was instantly rewarded by his climax fluids on his face luckily none of it got into his hair.

"Excellent," said Shelly pulling out.

Bandit moaned at the loss of Shelly being inside of him but now he could see what Shelly had to offer. Feeling the urge to release, Shelly flooded Bandit's torso with his orgasm as the thick white sticky fluid shot out of his member. Shelly sighed heavily as he wasn't done with the boy just yet. It was time to suck him off because why the hell not. If they had gone this far why not use more time. The match was still a good while away as Shelly teased the huge length with his tongue going around the member and snaking down the shaft making the blonde emit soft moans of pleasure. Bandit's hands were near the boy's head wondering if he should take full control of the sucking. A evil smile split the blonde's face as he pinned Shelly to the bed with his legs and grabbed the head forcefully bobbing it on his length as he could hear the sounds of a struggle. Surprisingly Shelly didn't resist as he was expecting something rough. This would definitely be apart IQ shouldn't walk into and hopefully she wouldn't they both thought. Bandit already felt like he was close and awaited his orgasm. Shelly on the other hand was no where near another climax as he wasn't doing anything with his dick. Soon enough Bandit fired the substance into Shelly's mouth watching him swallow. Bandit allowed Shelly to enter a relaxed state resting his head on his Bandit's knees. As much he enjoyed it Bandit knew he owed an apology.

"I'm sorry Shelly," said Bandit as a hand went through the boy's hair lovingly.

"You don't need to apologize. That was quite rough but I liked it. Anyway I still need to clean you up Dominic, most of this was me," said Shelly fingering his torso and tasting what lay there.

"You don't have to," said Bandit.

"I'll get it done," replied Shelly as his tongue went to work.

Bandit realized that it was still on his face. By the time he looked back at Shelly, the boy was already at his chest getting closer to his face.

"That was fast Shelly," said Bandit.

"There's still your face Dominic," said Shelly.

"You don't have to," said Bandit caressing his friend.

"Which means I will," said Shelly.

Speed did it again as the magician finished as soon as he started. Shelly was about to give a kiss but making out was something that could be done it clothes and perhaps it was a good time to get back in them.

"You would look pretty good in flannel Dominic," said Shelly putting on his shirt.

"I don't know about two guys going shopping," said Dominic back into his boxers and sweats.

"Damn it Dominic we just had sex and you think shopping together is that gay," said Shelly zipping the ankle zippers of Bandit's Tiro 15's.

"That is a fair point to make," said Bandit.

"I guess it's already late enough today," replied Shelly.

"Tomorrow should be good enough," said Bandit.

Shelly nodded in agreement as put his jeans and remaining clothes back on. Bandit put his t-shirt back on wanting to change it although he wasn't in his room.

Shelly moved his face closer to Bandit's.

"Love you Brunsmeier," said Shelly.

"Same for you Mackenzie," said Bandit giving the boy the kiss he wanted.

Shelly was an American with a noticeable British background. As his parents were British he was born in America. He came with the traits that were known for being European as everyone simply loved how it fit together. Mackenzie was the family name and he was proud to have it. Unlike the rest of the operators on the team, Shelly and his group of spies didn't have codenames or at least they didn't have any yet.

Shelly pushed Bandit down as he went on the offensive side of kissing. They incorporated Frenching while they could waiting for IQ's arrival. Then Shelly broke the kiss.

"How much longer until your match?" asked Shelly.

"It's still more than an hour away and then some more preparation stuff so like and a half to that," said Bandit.

"I think we should leave Monika's room alone now after all you haven't been to mine in a while," said Shelly.

"You want me to fuck you right?" asked Bandit.

"On the spot Dominic," said Shelly leading the way upstairs.

As soon as they reached the room Shelly instantly went on the bed as Bandit appeared above him for another joyride.

IQ came back to her room and found it empty of her friends.

"Damn it I should've brought them with me," said IQ approaching her bed.

She simply lay there and took out her phone. Maybe texting Bandit was a good idea.

Monika: Where did you go?

IQ awaits a reply.

Bandit felt his phone vibrate as Shelly gestured him to check what it was.

"Great. She's wondering where we went Shelly," said Bandit hovering his fingers over the digital keyboard.

"Tell her we won't be late for the match," said Shelly.

"Fair enough," said Bandit.

Dominic: We won't be late for the match, don't worry about it

He was instantly hit with a reply.

Monika: Sorry Shelly was bored. I went to talk to Marius

Dominic: He wasn't bored he just has respect for your room

Monika: He's awesome isn't he?

Dominic: I love him too

Dominic: Shit, I didn't mean it that way

Monika: I do too Dominic, there's nothing to feel bad about

Dominic: But…

Monika: I think it's better if we talk this out

Dominic: Alright, you'll find me in his room

Monika: I'll be there

"She's coming here Shelly," said Bandit.

"Good we didn't start," said Shelly.

"You should stick with Toby," said Bandit.

"I never developed the relationship that far yet," replied Shelly.

"I think it'll be better if you do," said Bandit.

"I honestly hope he drops by today," said Shelly.

"Text him or something, I doubt he currently on an operation," suggested Bandit.

Shelly: I miss you Toby, I hope you drop by Hereford today

Toby: I wanted to keep it a surprise but looks like you knew I was coming

Shelly: Dominic suggested I text you so you could say he knew

Toby: Tell him I'll be there in time for his match

Shelly: Who told you about it?

Toby: Your favorite girl, who else could it be?

Shelly: So Monika told you

Toby: That's right

Shelly: I hope you're not texting and driving

Toby: You know I never do that. I'm not even the driver so don't worry about it.

Shelly: You don't know how much I want to hug you right now

Toby: You don't know how much I want to fuck you right now

Shelly: I swear you substituted the word hug…

Toby: I'm serious Shelly

Shelly: From 1 being least to 10 the most

Toby: Maybe my day was that crazy but I'm 11 on your scale.

Shelly: You miss me that much?

Toby: It's been weeks since we last saw each other

Shelly: You developed sexual feelings quite fast anyone else would've dropped the conservation right there

Toby: I'm pretty sure that Dominic believes me when I said that

Shelly looked at Bandit who shrugged.

Shelly: Well he does

Toby: I hope it won't be a problem

Shelly: How far away are you?

Toby: Less than an hour away

Shelly: I wish it wasn't an hour

Toby: You're telling me

Shelly: …

Toby: Just wait and you'll be fine

Shelly tossed an arm around the back of Bandit's neck and pulled him close for a selfie.

"I don't know what expression to make," said Bandit.

"You're just fine," assured Shelly about to take the picture.

Shelly took the picture and sent it to Toby.

Toby: Now you really make me want to see Dominic

Shelly: Excellent

Toby: Tell him I said hi

Shelly: He's watching me text you so consider that done

Toby: Don't tell me he also read what I wrote earlier

Shelly: Let's say he saw everything not like it's a problem

Toby: If he's there then where's Monika

Shelly: She's coming upstairs as we speak

Toby: That's what I could use a picture of

Shelly: Dominic's watching you like a hawk Toby so watch it

Toby: Do it for me at least

Shelly: Really…

Toby: There was always something about the girl in the hoodie

Shelly: What is that something?

Toby: What do you think it is?

Shelly: I was the one asking

Toby: But you're the one who's getting fucked really well tonight

Shelly: Explain

Shelly looked at Bandit.

"I don't know," said Shelly.

"Come on Shelly you know what everyone likes about her," said Bandit.

"Being blonde?" asked Shelly.

"Which makes her blank as fuck along with her other features," guided Bandit.

"Thanks Dominic," said Shelly.

Toby: Come on Mackenzie

Shelly: I get it Barker. She's sexy as fuck I'll get a shot when she gets here

Toby: Awesome

Shelly: Drive faster or whatever you're in

Toby: I'll be there soon Shelly

Shelly: You better be

Toby: I can't wait until the White Masks bullshit is over with

Shelly: If it could only be that easy

Toby: We'll talk later, I'm taking a nap so love you later

Shelly: No problem

As time passed the time for the match rolled in as the entire team gathered in the court of floor B2. The floor was already set as a 18 by 18 foot mat was placed onto the wooden floor. It was announced that winning was the best of 10 rounds which was mainly to give Mute a chance to his clear superior Bandit. Although they were very interested in attending the team organized event, Liam and Matt couldn't attend due to work they had to deal with. Surprisingly the team was almost evenly divided amongst Mute and Bandit perhaps putting a bit too much faith in Mute's height.

Around an hour and a half later in Shelly's room.

Shelly and Toby had been making out for several minutes as they were still fully clothed. The blue eyed, brown haired boy would finally start to make them bare as he started off with the blonde. The flannel easily went aside as they kissed. Toby pushed the blonde down towards the mattress whipping of the belt that the blonde had for skinny jeans. Toby opened the fly and pulled it down to reveal the boxers he was waiting for. Toby made quick work of Shelly's laces so that the blonde was now free of his pants and shoes. The socks were out of interest for now so Toby moved on the boxers which he instantly tugged off and pulled it down Shelly's legs to see the arousal occur right before his eyes. They had a wealth of hair play as Toby was about to suck the blonde. Toby moved a hand around the blonde's torso feeling the firm muscle the boy had to offer. He fingered the abdomen until he went around the whole eight pack. Shelly felt like ripping his friends t-shirt off to reveal what Toby had to offer. They both took a moment to remember seeing the shirtless Bandit wrestling for 10 rounds which Tobias couldn't help but stare at. Tobias took off his t-shirt fully exposing a well conditioned upper body. But there was no time to stare it was time to dive into the stuff they really wanted. Toby quick stripped himself bare and did Shelly's socks as well as nothing could stop the two rock hard dicks. Shelly moaned as Toby not only sucked him off but also fingered his hole. Shelly was so turned on by his friend, he gladly climaxed for the boy after a mere 15 sucks. Toby had swallowed the climax fully and spared none of the large load. Shelly grabbed him for a kiss in which he was also pulling the boy up to shove his 12 inch length right into his nice ass.

"You're so big," said Toby.

"Have fun Toby, I'm not even half way in yet," replied Shelly.

"Just do it already," said Toby.

"Just wait," said Shelly pushing in further.

Shelly thought about it for a moment. He didn't have to go so slow as they would go to Bandit's after party by the lake. As fast as he wanted it to be, he also wanted Toby to enjoy it. Once he was done, Toby was going to fuck him right after so it probably didn't matter. Shelly pulled out of Toby and made him lay face up on the mattress. Now that Toby was in a better position, Shelly forced his length into the hole.

"Yes, I love you Mackenzie," said Toby.

"Enjoy Toby," replied Shelly going as far as he could inside.

As Shelly reached the more sensitive parts, the boy moaned pleasurably demanding more thrusts to satisfy his own raging erection. Shelly changed his grip from Toby's legs to his waist to support the full strength of his thrusts. Just like he was to Bandit, Shelly felt like a baseball bat to Toby that rammed him for the sake of an orgasm. The expressions on the boy's face changed as each thrust seemed painful yet Toby embraced the pleasure it gave him. Shelly wasn't only fucking him but was also jacking him off which Toby offered a smile in return. Toby loved the feeling of how deep the dick was inside of him hoping that it would just ejaculate there once it reached the urge to. Toby threw a hand in the blonde's hair appreciatively as Shelly did the same back. Toby grasped his dick signaling that he was getting close making Shelly thrust as hard as he could while he maintained his fast pace. Toby felt Shelly's balls wildly slap against his ass. Shelly then reached his last thrust feeling the need to release. Toby moaned at the loss of Shelly inside him as the massive erection stood next to his. Toby demanded a facial from his boyfriend and positioned his face right next to his member. Shelly rubbed his shaft fast enough to cum on Toby's face although the boy quickly took the dick in his mouth sucking all of the white, warm, sticky fluid that Shelly shot. Now that Shelly was done there was still Toby to deal with. As Toby lay back down flat on the mattress he ejaculated his load over his abdomen. Shelly gladly made his tongue get to work leaving no trace of what happened.

"Please fuck me again Shelly," said Toby caressing his friend.

"Toby you know that party is soon," said Shelly.

"What does that change? You can still do it," said Toby.

Shelly wondered if he should or not and knew Toby would keep on asking if he didn't. He gave Toby a quick hug.

"I'll do it to keep your blue eyes blue," replied Shelly.

Shelly pushed his length inside and once again skipped thrusting slowly as he maintained his fast pace as he could see Toby gripping the bed as he moaned. Toby also wrapped his legs around Shelly as the blonde felt the soft soles of the boy's feet rubbing against his ass. Shelly thrust harder as Toby was rubbing his shaft to reach a second orgasm.

"Make it happen Shelly," said Toby rubbing his shaft with his other hand.

"Don't expect much of a load from me," said Shelly realizing he fell into a trap.

"Why not?" asked Toby.

Shelly couldn't tell if he could reveal the fact that he fucked Bandit which made his orgasms not as large as they could be.

"Hold on I think I know. You jacked off when you found out I was coming didn't you?" asked Toby.

"I guess you could say that," said Shelly.

"Well I had to save it obviously otherwise I would've as well," said Toby.

"You better not ask for a third round," said Shelly pointing his index finger and touching Toby's chest.

"What if I fucked you?" asked Toby.

"I'm pretty sure you would still demand to be on the receiving end," said Shelly.

"You got me there so can you?" asked Toby.

"I have a feeling that you just liked me to have sex," said Shelly.

"Just think of us as a bromance that just had to fuck for once after all we haven't been that sexually close," said Toby.

Shelly almost rolled off the bed but was caught by IQ. His eyes flickered open and saw the face that appeared so close to his.

"You almost fell off your bed Shelly, I hope nothing's bothering you," said IQ concerned.

"I had one hell of a dream and it's definitely bothering me," said Shelly honestly.

IQ's hands were touching his bare skin as he almost forgot he was sleeping shirtless. He had to admit he didn't just like the touch but loved it.

"I hope you feel better soon Shelly," said IQ about to walk away.

"Monika wait," said Shelly.

"What's wrong?" asked IQ.

"If you saved me from falling off then you must've been hanging out in my room. Don't you want to talk while I'm awake?" asked Shelly.

"That's a good point to make Shelly, you originally looked like you were sleeping well," said IQ sitting besides him.

"Can I ask you something a bit more personal?" asked Shelly sitting up.

IQ had a strong feeling that she knew what the blonde's question was and tossed her input.

"Yes, I do love you Shelly Mackenzie," said IQ hugging the boy.

"You do?" asked Shelly surprised.

"Of course I do Shelly," replied IQ.

"You know I just had the weirdest fucking dream ever and the fact it was so long puts me on edge," said Shelly.

"Exactly how weird is this dream?" asked IQ.

"Trust me, you DO NOT want to know," warned Shelly.

"That's alright, I think you might as well have brunch," said IQ.

"Anything besides sleeping and I'll live another day," agreed Shelly.

The two head off to the mess hall to get their share of lunch and Shelly hoped he wouldn't think of such a dream ever again.

 **Author's Note: If you survived this crazy story I came up with, congrats. If you want to know how I even came up with this story, feel free to PM me on that. The OC's in the story are respectively mine : JTF2- Shelly Mackenzie (present) and Jackson Pierce (not present here). SEALs- Keith Wolfe and Greg Taylor (both not present). Toby Barker (present). How did I do on my first slash story?**


End file.
